Una Cuestion de Orgullo
by Nessa610
Summary: Adaptacion Bella,enamorada, le entrego todo a Edward dentoy fuera del trabajo Pero, surgieron dos terribles problemas que cambiarían su vida drásticamente. La única pregunta que quedaba por contestar era ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward? summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic es una adaptacion de una de las historias de Michelle Reid asi que ni la trma ni los personajes me pertenecen

espero que les guste y dejemen RRs

dedicado especialmente a la loca de SOL MEYER

te quiero mucho

* * *

Una cuestión de orgullo

**Profundamente enamorada, Bella le dio a Edward todo lo que le pidió, dentro y fuera del trabajo. Como secretaria de él, conocía la regla de oro de la compañía: nunca permitir que un alto ejecutivo tuviera relacionese sentimentales con el personal. Como a Edward no le importó romper la norma, Bella creyó que la amaba de verdad.**

**Sin embargo, surgieron dos terribles problemas que cambiarían su vida drásticamente. La única pregunta que quedaba por contestar era: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Edward?**

Capitulo 1

Edward acababa de salir del baño con sólo una toalla enrollada en la cintura. Regresando al cuarto, no pudo creer que Bella aún estuviera en la cama.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella, despierta. Ya es muy tarde... -Edward la llamó, visiblemente preocupado por la hora. Agitado, andaba por el cuarto, intentando coger las ropas que había dejado esparcidas por el suelo la noche anterior.

-¡Bella, vamos! -repitió, impaciente.

Bella podía verlo, no estaba durmiendo cómo él pensaba. Sólo observaba: sí, aquel era Edward... alto, fuerte, pálido, y por encima de todo irresistible. A los treinta y cuatro años de edad, era dueño de una empresa de equipamientos y servicios de informática, y considerado el mejor profesional en el área de la computación. Inteligente y aplicado, había alcanzado pronto el éxito en la vida.

-Puedo dormir un poco más hoy. Mi jefe me dio esta mañana para compensar algunas horas extras que he hecho últimamente -explicó Bella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No me acuerdo de haberte dado la mañana de hoy, querida, voy a necesitarte... Debemos terminar el contrato de la Stanwell antes de mi almuerzo con la dirección de la empresa. ¡Se buena y levántate inmediatamente! -exclamó Edward, apresurado- ya estoy saliendo... necesito ir a mi apartamento a cambiarme de ropa.

La noche se había ido y el hombre atractivo y lleno de pasión ya no estaba más presente, había dado lugar al profesional frío y calculador.

-Edward, estoy hablando en serio, no iré hoy por la mañana -explicó.

-¿Por qué no? -él preguntó, irritado.

-Porque... Voy a salir con una amiga. Ya te lo había dicho antes -mintió Bella, pues tenía la seguridad de que Edward no se acordaría, aunque fuera verdad.

-Tendré que pedirle a Alice que te sustituya -concluyó. Edward ya estaba totalmente absorto en los problemas y negocios del día.

-No será necesario, Alice ya lo sabe y me sustituirá. Estaré de vuelta a las dos de la tarde -informó Bella, asumiendo su papel de secretaria eficiente.

-Perfecto -dijo Edward dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Edward! -Bella lo llamó tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó, sin mirarla.

-Pienso que merezco un beso antes de irte, ¿no? -Bella habló en voz baja.

-¡Oh! Por Dios, Bella. Apenas acabo de salir de la cama donde hicimos el amor casi toda la noche y ya te sientes necesitada! -Edward exclamó con frialdad.

-No es eso... Sólo me siento un poco insegura.

Edward sólo sonrió hacia ella y salió.

Sólo permaneció acostada por algunos minutos más y pensó para si misma:

¡Ah! Edward ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser un poco cariñoso? La diferencia entre los dos era prácticamente una sola: Edward sólo tenía sexo, mientras que Bella hacía el amor.

Edward siempre era una persona metódica y no admitía mezclar su vida particular y la profesional. Bella había conseguido romper esta barrera, haciéndose su amante. La relación, sin embargo, era secreta. Sólo Emmett, el gerente de recursos humanos de la empresa y mejor amigo de Edward, sabía al respeto.

Cuando acababa el trabajo, Bella dejaba de ser sólo la secretaria de Edward. De tres a cuatro veces por semana salían a cenar y bailar. Durante la noche, Edward era un amante gentil y apasionado, pero a la mañana siguiente se transformaba en otra persona. Asumía el papel del ejecutivo frío y serio y salía hacia el trabajo sin ofrecer siquiera una caricia a Bella.

Aquella mañana parecía no terminar para Bella. Mintió a Edward: no iría a encontrarse con ninguna amiga. No era verdad, tenía una consulta fijada con su ginecólogo.

-¡Felicidades, estás embarazada, Bella! -dijo el médico sonriendo.

Hacia semanas que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, pero en el fondo, sabía que estaba embarazada. Sólo fue al médico para confirmar sus sospechas.

Bella no conseguía razonar. No conseguía definirse entre sentirse feliz por llevar al hijo de Edward o infeliz por saber que esto podría causar el fin de su relación.

Fueron cinco meses inolvidables, pensó, nostálgica.

Desde el principio Edward había dejado bien claro que no quería ningún compromiso, pues apreciaba demasiado su libertad. Bella, apasionada, había aceptado todas las condiciones que el hombre le había impuesto.

Habían acordado que Bella tomaría las precauciones necesarias para no embarazarse. Pero, frecuentemente, se olvidaba de tomar sus anticonceptivos. Siempre fue olvidadiza en relación a los remedios. A veces pasaban días sin tomarse las píldoras y, cuando se daba cuenta, se tomaba dos de una vez. Había tenido suerte de no haberse embarazado antes.

Con seguridad su amante consideraría ese descuido como una traición, pues había confiado en su palabra.

Bella salió del consultorio médico bastante confusa. Sabía que necesitaba de algún tiempo para poner las ideas en orden. Comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo. No conseguía detener las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro, atrayendo la atención de las personas que pasaban a su lado.

Mi Dios, ¿qué hago ahora?, se preguntó Bella desesperada

Sin saber por cierto como había conseguido llegar a la oficina, fue directo al baño y se arreglo el maquillaje, intentando disfrazar la palidez de su rostro.

Todo parecía haber ocurrido normalmente por la mañana durante su ausencia. Edward ni la había saludado cuando pasó junto a ella en dirección a su propia oficina, pero Bella lo había notado, como siempre. Vestía un traje azul marino con camisa de seda blanca que además de muy bonita, le realzaba aún más su piel pálida. La corbata era de un azul claro que le había regalado en su último aniversario. Estaba muy elegante, pues procuraba estar siempre bien vestido.

-Bella, ven a mi oficina, por favor -la llamó por el interfono.

-Voy, Edward -respondió rápidamente.

Bella, con bloc y bolígrafo en la mano, se arregló la ropa e inmediatamente se dirigió a la oficina de Edward.

Después que sentó en la silla de al lado de la mesa del jefe, éste preguntó, sin siquiera levantar el rostro de los papeles que consultaba:

-¿Cómo fue el encuentro con tu amiga?

-Muy bien -mintió Bella-. Almorzamos juntas y recordamos los viejos tiempos.

Sabía que Edward no estaba ni siquiera escuchando. Estaba atento a una pila de papeles y documentos. Todo indicaba que el contrato de la Stanwell había sido cerrado por la mañana.

Bella estaba muy confundida, se sentía culpable y con miedo. No podría esconder aquella situación por mucho tiempo, pero de una cosa estaba segura: la reacción de Edward sería terrible. Había confiado en ella, y lo había traicionado.

* * *

-¿Puedo empezar? -preguntó Edward, notando que su secretaria estaba distraída.

-Claro, Edward, puedes -respondió inmediatamente.

Trabajaron toda la tarde y Bella consiguió incluso olvidarse de los problemas que tanto la afligían.

Al final del día, se encontraba exhausta. Como ya no había nadie más en la oficina, Edward se aproximó con mucha delicadeza a Bella y tocándole la barbilla cariñosamente levantó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, revelando preocupación.

-Sí. Sólo un poco cansada, no veo la hora de llegar a casa, tomar un baño, y descansar -respondió Bella, sonriendo y tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

En otros tiempos, el simple hecho de que Edward se preocupase sería bastante para que se sintiera la más feliz de las mujeres. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Es que... estaba pensando en qué cenáramos juntos, tal vez bailar un poco, y entonces quien sabe... -propuso Edward, asumiendo una expresión traviesa.

-Hoy no, Edward. Discúlpame. Estoy en uno de aquellos días... tú sabes -respondió Bella.

Conocía bien a Edward y sabía que cuando se mostraba cariñoso, era porque tenía una sola cosa en mente: llevarla a la cama.

-Está bien, está bien. No voy a insistir más -dijo Edward, pasando delicadamente las manos por los cabellos de Bella.

Le gustaba cuando sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, pues embellecían aún más el rostro delicado y femenino de Bella. Su piel clara y muy suave realzaba los grandes ojos marrones. Era una mujer atractiva, y dondequiera que fuese, su cuerpo bien formado y sensual llamaba la atención de los hombres.

Bella bajó la cabeza para continuar trabajando y Edward percibió que realmente no adelantaría nada con insistir.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho todavía? -preguntó, mirando su reloj.

-Unos diez minutos más y me voy a casa, Edward.

-Muy bien, Bella, buenas noches. Nos veremos mañana -él habló en un tono de voz preocupado-. ¿Estás segura de que está todo bien? Creo que estás muy extraña hoy. ¿No quieres decirme lo que sucede? -Edward colocó su mano sobre la de Bella y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo que está sucediendo a ti... ¡Nunca te preocupas por mí! ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? -un poco nerviosa lo miró a los ojos.

-¡Quien te escuche pensaría que soy un libertino! -exclamó nervioso.

-Y a veces lo eres. Nosotros dos lo sabemos -replicó Bella, mientras volvía a mecanografiar, visiblemente irritada.

Bella era siempre muy tierna, delicada y, cuando actuaba así, tan impulsivamente, Edward no sabía como reaccionar. Confuso, retrocedió y la miró por algunos segundos sin decir nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y, nervioso, salió sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el primer capi de esta historia

me encanta esta historia por eso quic adapatarla espero que les guste tanto como a mi

besos

Nessa


	2. Chapter 2

conste que solo hago por ti Sol besos!

es una adaptacion, ni la trama ni los peronajes me pertenecen por mas que yo quiera a Edward ¬¬

espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 2

Una vez más Bella se encontraba sola. Miraba fijamente las paredes, lastimada por que Edward la hubiese dejado de aquel modo. Caminó hasta el estante, cogió una botella del bar y se preparó un whisky doble. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero, deprimida, juzgó que la bebida le haría bien.

Con el vaso en la mano, fue hasta la ventana, desde donde podía observar el movimiento de las personas que corrían de un lado a otro y el tráfico congestionado del viernes por la tarde en Londres.

La oficina de Edward quedaba en el decimosexto piso del edificio donde funcionaban todas las oficinas ejecutivas de su empresa. Bella había comenzado a trabajar en el sector de mecanografía, como secretaria júnior hacía seis meses, cuando sólo tenía veinte años.

Edward solía visitar todos los sectores de su compañía, y fue en una de esas visitas que había conocido a Bella.

-Todo bien -la chica había respondido medio sin gracia, pero muy feliz y orgullosa de haber sido notada por el jefe.

Entusiasmado por aquella chica joven, morena y sensual, Edward pidió que la promovieran al puesto de la srta. Parker, su secretaria, que estaba por irse a Canadá.

Cuando Bella supo del nuevo cargo que ocuparía, quedó radiante.

Edward era codiciado por todas las chicas, no sólo porque era el dueño de la empresa sino también por su encanto seductor. Era muy atractivo, con un rostro de trazos firmes, labios bien formados y cabellos cobrizos, cortados de un modo al mismo tiempo moderno y elegante.

Siendo así, no fue difícil para Bella enamorarse de él. Después de un mes de trabajar juntos, Edward la invitó a cenar a un restaurante muy romántico. A la luz de las velas, Bella no pudo dejar de fijar la mirada en aquella sonrisa encantadora y sensual que la atraía como nunca. Edward se había comportado como un verdadero caballero durante la cena.

Al llegar frente al edificio donde Bella vivía, Edward la abrazó firmemente, cogió su barbilla y la besó, como jamás había sido besada antes.

-¿No vas a invitarme a conocer tu apartamento? -susurró ansioso al oído de Bella, apenas contiendo el deseo que sentía desde que la había conocido.

-No sé si debo... -respondió casi sin voz, sofocada por el beso de Edward-. De verdad me gustaría mucho que subieras para que tomemos un trago juntos.

Edward entró e inmediatamente se sentó cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Tu apartamento es encantador, exactamente como la dueña -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Gracias. Eres muy gentil, Edward -Bella agradeció-. Me gusta mucho. Vivo aquí de pequeña, y este lugar ya forma parte de mi vida.

-¿Sería muy indiscreto preguntar si vives sola o... será que alguien puede aparecer en cualquier momento? -habló, mirando a su alrededor.

-Mira lo que gustes. Mi padre falleció hace cinco años, y Renné, mi madre, y yo, continuamos aquí, viviendo juntas, hasta que hace dos años se casó nuevamente. A pesar de las protestas de mamá decidí continuar viviendo sola. Sabe... ciertamente que yo me sentiría una intrusa...-explicó Bella, entregándole el vaso de licor.

-Entonces puedo besarte una vez más, lo deseo... -murmuró Edward, abrazándola.

Continuó besándola y acariciando su cuerpo. Al poco rato le quitó la ropa e inmediatamente estaban desnudos, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Ella nunca antes se había ido a la cama con un hombre, y cuando Edward lo percibió, ya era demasiado tarde. Al principio se enojó por que Bella no le hubiese avisado, pero después le acarició el rostro tiernamente.

-Yo nunca estuve con una chica virgen en toda mi vida -dijo en voz baja, cogiendo a Bella en sus brazos.

Edward podía no amarla tanto como Bella lo amaba, pero ese día la hizo sentirse bella y deseada. Besó cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo bien formado y sensual con tanta intensidad que Bella llegaba a sentir temblores. Edward sabía como hacer a una mujer sentirse mujer y salvaje en la cama.

Sin conseguir controlar el fervor que recorría su cuerpo lleno de deseo, Edward la penetró nuevamente. Bella, ansiosa por tenerlo otra vez dentro de sí, ardía de placer mientras sus cuerpos se movían frenéticamente.

En esos momentos de amor intenso, de entrega total, Bella conseguía llegar al ser íntimo de Edward. Aquello lo atormentaba, pues era muy cerrado y siempre había intentado mantener a las personas que lo rodeaban a una confortable distancia.

El barullo del personal de limpieza, trajo a Bella de vuelta a la realidad. Ya estaba bien oscuro y pocas personas podían ser vistas por las calles.

Vamos allá, no vas a adelantar nada quedándote aquí recordando el pasado, pensó Bella, mientras bebía el último trago de whisky.

En el camino a casa se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero aún perturbada. El incidente con Edward no se le salía de la cabeza. Él explotaba con cualquier cosa que lo contrariara, por menor que fuese. ¿Qué sucedería cuando supiera del embarazo? Era posible saberlo.

Al llegar a casa, Bella se sentó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos de taco alto y colocó los pies encima, consiguiendo, finalmente, relajarse. Se quedó así por algún tiempo, pero antes que comenzara a pensar en Edward de nuevo, se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa para tomar un baño, se miró en el espejo y pensó: ¿por cuánto tiempo voy a continuar así... delgada, con el cuerpo apretado y bonito? Bella ya estaba en el segundo mes de embarazo y no continuaría esbelta por mucho tiempo más.

Embarazada, mi Dios, embarazada... pensaba Bella. Sí, Edward había plantado dentro de ella su semilla que se haría un bebé. Probablemente sería un niño, hermoso, fuerte y de ojos verdes, como su padre.

Jamás se haría un aborto, eso estaba fuera de cuestión, pero tampoco se casaría con Edward.

Él nunca pensó en casarse, pero ciertamente, ahora que estaba embarazada, insistiría para que se casaran. Era un hombre responsable y no permitiría que Bella criara a aquel niño sola.

El asunto era exactamente ese, Edward se casaría con ella por el bebé y no por amarla. De ningún modo aceptaría tenerlo a su lado solamente porque estaba embarazada. Tenía su propio apartamento, su dinero y lo había decidido: criaría a su hijo en aquel apartamento, el bebé crecería allí, exactamente como su madre.

El mayor problema sería su empleo: tendría que irse de ahí. No soportaría ver a Edward todos los días, y a él ciertamente no le gustaría verla tampoco. Sería muy desagradable ponerse más gorda cada día, teniendo que usar ropas anchas y nada atractivas. Bella se había puesto muy vanidosa desde que había conocido a Edward. Había gastado mucho dinero en ropas, y ya no había más lugar donde colocarlas.

Salió del baño un poco más aliviada, se peinó los cabellos aún mojados, se vistió sólo con un albornoz y pantuflas, pues no pretendía salir. Quería quedarse sola y hacer lo que deseara. Fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo para comer. Se acordó entonces que había congelado pizza la semana anterior, y trató de calentar algunos pedazos.

Apenas había empezado a comer, cuando el teléfono sonó. Bella se pasó la mano por los cabellos y pensó: discúlpame mamá, no voy a atenderte, prefiero que pienses que no estoy en casa.

Renné tenía la costumbre de llamar a su hija todos los viernes, para saber como había pasado la semana.

Decididamente no atendería el teléfono, tendría que mentir nuevamente, decirle a su madre que todo estaba bien, cuando la verdad era que estaba horrible, como nunca se había sentido antes.

El teléfono no paraba de sonar. Cuando Bella creía que la persona del otro lado de la línea desistiría, el aparato volvía a sonar.

-Cállate, no estoy en casa -decía en voz baja, mirando el teléfono.

El ruido del teléfono resonaba en el silencioso apartamento, haciendo que Bella se sintiera aún más sola.

Nunca había percibido como las cosas de su apartamento ya pertenecían a Edward. Mirando a su alrededor podía verlo sonriendo en la foto sobre la mesita de centro de la sala. Muchas de las piezas exóticas que formaban parte de la decoración habían sido regalos de Edward.

Conocía profundamente el gusto de Edward, y desde que se había enamorado compraba todo lo que le agradaba, desde el helado al champán.

Edward, me gustaría tanto vivir toda mi vida a tu lado, pensó Bella mientras encendía la televisión del cuarto. No, no podía entregarse a aquel sueño. Decidió que pasaría el fin de semana sin pensar en él. Sería difícil, necesitaba a Edward mucho más de lo que jamás habría admitido; ahora todo tenía que ser diferente.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Bella no soportaría todo aquel ruido de nuevo, y de ahí que decidió atender.

-Hola -murmuró, temerosa.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? Llamé varias veces y nadie atendía... -dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba en el baño -mintió.

-Bien... ¿Estás sola? -preguntó con voz baja y tierna.

Bella buscó sentarse mejor en la cama, arreglando las almohadas para que pudiera quedar recostada. Edward raramente llamaba los viernes, en general tenía negocios que resolver.

-No estoy sola -mintió con más naturalidad esta vez-. Hay un hombre aquí conmigo, y tú nos estás entorpeciendo... -continuó Bella en tono de ironía.

-No juegues así Bella, sabes que no me gusta -protestó Edward.

-Claro que estoy sola, ¿con quién podría estar?

-Bella, no consigo dejar de pensar en ti... ¿Estás segura de que está todo bien? -preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, Edward. Es cierto -Bella le aseguró- sólo un poco cansada, ya te lo dije hoy. Me estaba yendo a dormir.

Edward se calló por algunos instantes y entonces prosiguió:

-¿Puedo ir para allá?

Bella se puso pálida, totalmente paralizada, con el teléfono en la mano. Edward nunca le había hablado así antes. En general, era Bella la que se insinuaba, pidiéndole que fuera hasta allá. ¿Qué podría estar sucediendo con Edward? No era del tipo de hombre que perseguía a una mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? Estás extraño -habló sorprendida.

-Bueno, Bella. ¿No te das cuenta que te necesito? No consigo ni siquiera dormirme -reveló-. Yo quiero... tú sabes qué. Voy hasta tu apartamento.

-No quiero que vengas -dijo Bella con firmeza, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Nunca antes le había negado nada a Edward.

Bella podía oír la excitada respiración del otro lado de la línea, mientras quedaba en silencio por algunos segundos. Pero, definitivamente no cedería.

-Edward, estoy cansada, ya estaba acostada -mintió nuevamente con frialdad-. Nos veremos mañana.

Bella desconectó el teléfono inmediatamente después que acabó de pronunciar la última palabra. Si continuaba hablando con Edward, con seguridad flaquearía. Así, prefirió ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de insistir.

Aquella noche sería imposible hacer el amor con Edward. Simplemente no lo conseguiría.


	3. Chapter 3

La trama ni los personajes me pertencen solos lo subo porque amo esta historia y mas a crepusculo!

* * *

Capitulo 3

Bella despertó el día siguiente con el ruido del timbre, que sonaba sin parar. Miró el reloj del velador, y apenas pudo creerlo. Eran las diez de la mañana. Había dormido como una piedra.

¿Quién será a esta hora de la mañana?, se preguntó Bella, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y se arregló el camisón blanco, transparente y delicadamente bordado. Al abrir la puerta apenas pudo creer en lo que veía.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Bella, sorprendida-. Estaba durmiendo... -Quedó sorprendida por sentirse sin gracia, vestida con ropa tan escasa cerca de Edward.

Él la miró de arriba a abajo, casi devorándola con los ojos. Adoraba sus camisones sensuales, y sabiendo eso Bella tenía una verdadera colección de ropa íntima lindisima.

-Estaba casi seguro de que aún estarías en la cama -él habló, sin quitar los ojos de Bella-. Perdí el sueño, necesitaba verte.

-¡Ah! Edward, deja de mirarme así y entra -dijo Bella sonriendo.

Sabía que debería tener una apariencia horrible e intentó disfrazarlo actuando naturalmente.

Edward estaba elegante, como siempre. Vestía pantalón negro con bolsillos amplios, y una camisa beige clara, con algunos botones abiertos, dejando a la vista el pecho fuerte y peludo. Entró lentamente, y, no bien que ella cerró la puerta, la abrazó con cariño, pero tan firmemente, que Bella pudo sentirlo entero.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Edward en tono de voz suave, mirándola a los ojos-. Aún creo que algo está mal, no pareces estar bien.

Bella pudo sentir las lágrimas queriendo brotarle de sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar cerca de él, ya se había prometido que eso no sucedería. Sólo bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, ubicándose Edward muy cerca de ella de modo que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Amaba a Edward más que a cualquier persona de este mundo, y necesitaba abrazarse a él por algunos minutos. Estaba tan temerosa, no sabía lo que el futuro le reservaba.

-Bella, sé que a veces soy muy egoísta -continuó Edward, mientras le acariciaba los largos y sedosos cabellos-. ¿Hice algo que te lastimó?

-No, Edward, no hables así... -suplicó Bella-. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Bella percibió entonces que Edward estaba realmente triste y preocupado. Amaba a aquel hombre y no soportaba verlo así, sabía cuánto él apreciaba que todo en la vida anduviera según lo programado.

-Nosotros las mujeres somos así... Esas hormonas que no nos dejan en paz -murmuró Bella con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Pobrecita -susurró Edward-. No me acuerdo de haberte visto así, tan mal. Esos problemas no parecían afectarte tanto antes.

-Tal vez nunca lo percibiste... y además estoy muy cansada, mi jefe me exige demasiado -dijo Bella sonriendo, tratando de dar otro rumbo a la conversación.

-Ya que estás así, pienso que es mejor que cambiemos los planes para este fin de semana -propuso Edward. Parecía que el mundo iba a caerse en la cabeza de Bella. Había quedado claro que la única cosa que le interesaba a Edward era su cuerpo, y la preocupación por ella no existía realmente. Quería sólo llevarla a la cama-. Creo que voy a aprovechar y visitar a mis padres, hace meses mi madre me viene cobrando algunos días con ellos -dijo Edward.

-Pero, Edward, ya compré las entradas para el teatro. Hoy es sábado, ¿te acuerdas? - preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

-Iremos el sábado que viene. Vuelve a la cama y descansa un poco más -murmuró, ya levantándose del sofá.

Bella se sintió paralizada, no conseguía articular una sola palabra.

Edward la besó en el rostro y se fue inmediatamente.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando Bella llegó al trabajo, Edward ya estaba en la sala de reuniones con toda la dirección.

Bella comenzó a trabajar, ansiosa por verlo y saber si realmente fue a la casa de sus padres como había dicho.

El teléfono sonó y Bella atendió automáticamente.

-Dígame, por favor, me gustaría hablar con Edward. Es su oficina, ¿no es así?-preguntó una voz femenina, muy suave y educada.

-Así es, pero en este momento se encuentra en una reunión importante -explicó Bella, desconfiada-. ¿Le gustaría dejarle algún recado?

-No, gracias. Pero tengo la seguridad de que si le dice que Jane está en el teléfono, Edward me atenderá -insistió la mujer.

-No puedo. No tengo permiso para interrumpir este tipo de reunión -explicó Bella, intentando controlar los nervios.

-Está bien. La verdad es que Edward me prohibió llamar a su oficina. Sólo telefoneé porque voy a viajar rápidamente a París, ya sabe como es la vida de las modelos. El sábado por la noche cuando cenamos juntos acordamos otra cena para hoy, pero no estaré más en Londres. ¿Podría darle el recado por favor? -preguntó Jane.

-Sí, podría. No sé si sabe, pero Edward detesta que le hagan llamadas personales aquí, a la oficina. ¿Por qué no llama a su apartamento y deja el recado grabado en la contestadora? -propuso Bella, fríamente.

-Buena idea, querida. Voy a hacer eso. Gracias -agradeció Jane.

Al colgar el teléfono, Bella no podía contener las lágrimas. Corrió hacia el baño de damas y lloró. Tenía que serenarse. Si cogiera todo aquel odio y celos explotaría.

Edward, ¿por qué todo tenía que acabar así?, se preguntaba, angustiada.

Se sentía frágil e insegura, sólo de pensar que Edward había dormido con otra mujer. La relación de ellos había acabado. Le mintió, diciéndole que iba a visitar a sus padres. La verdad era que la cita con Jane ya estaba acordada.

Bella lloraba tanto que ni percibió cuando Alice entró en el baño.

-¿Qué te sucede, Bella? -preguntó su amiga, preocupada.

-No es nada. Tonterías mías. Ya pasó -dijo Bella casi sin voz y, después de una pequeña pausa, preguntó a su amiga- Alice, ¿sabes si Emmett está en la reunión?

-Sí está. Pero ya deben estar terminando. ¿Por qué no te retocas el maquillaje, mientras tanto, Bella? ¡Estás horrible! -dijo Alice.

Además de ser muy amigas, Alice era la secretaria de Emmett y la sustituía siempre que Bella lo necesitaba.

Sólo después del almuerzo Bella tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Emmett.

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó, sonriendo.

-¡Claro! -respondió Emmett.

Estaba casi derrumbado encima de una pila de papeles. Emmett siempre vestía trajes muy elegantes y de color claro. Era sólo unos dos años mayor que Edward y también muy guapo. Pero como persona era extremadamente diferente: estaba casado hace años, era feliz así, y amaba mucho a su esposa.

-Emmett, me gustaría que todo lo que conversemos quedara sólo entre nosotros -pidió Bella.

-En la medida de lo posible... -ironizó Emmett.

-Emmett, estoy hablando serio. Vine hasta tu oficina a pedir permiso por una semana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás con problemas de salud? -preguntó, intrigado.

-No, no es eso. Como nosotros somos grandes amigos, voy a adelantártelo: usaré esta semana para buscar otro empleo, así te adelantas en la contratación de otra secretaria -sugirió Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar la compañía, y, aún así, no quieres que le cuente nada a Edward?

-A Edward no le importará. Todo acabó entre nosotros, Emmett. Sería muy engorroso para nosotros dos si yo continuara aquí.

Emmett se levantó de la silla, fue hasta la máquina de café y cogió dos tazas. El olor del café repugnó a Bella visiblemente.

-Estás embarazada, Bella -dijo Emmett en voz baja.

Bella no podía negarlo, su actitud ya la había denunciado.

-¿No piensas que Edward debería saberlo? -preguntó.

-No. Por lo menos de momento.

-A Edward le gustas mucho, Bella -afirmó Emmett.

-Él no me ama, Emmett. Sé que querría casarse conmigo, pero no dejaré que eso suceda -dijo Bella, nerviosa-. Yo aún tengo amor propio, Emmett. Jamás me casaré con Edward sólo porque estoy embarazada.

-Pero tiene derecho a saberlo, Bella -insistió Emmett.

-Claro, Emmett. Pero se va a poner furioso, y con razón. Todo fue mi culpa, siempre fui pésima en tomar remedios, píldoras y cosas por el estilo. Edward va a odiarme por eso -argumentó Bella.

-¿Tu madre ya lo sabe? -preguntó Emmett.

-Aún no. Necesito poner mis ideas en orden primero, Emmett. Después hablaré con Edward y mamá.

-Con seguridad ella va a ayudarte.

-Claro que sí. Pero no quiero preocuparla ahora con mis problemas. Ella se casó hace poco tiempo y parece una adolescente en luna de miel, está tan feliz.

Emmett terminó de beber el café, asegurándose de que Bella también había terminado, antes de coger las tazas y llevarlas de vuelta. Se sentó y comenzó a consultar su agenda personal.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte, Bella -dijo Emmett, anotando un número de teléfono-. Tengo un amigo, también en el ramo de procesamiento de datos, que está intentando contratar a una secretaria sólo por unos seis meses. Él está de viaje hacia Canadá. Su nombre es Jacob. Si quieres, puedo hablar con él.

-Perfecto, Emmett. Me gustaría mucho. Es seguro, que si pudieras hacerme ese favor, quedaré inmensamente agradecida -dijo Bella, más animada.

Emmett, se levantó y caminó en dirección a Bella, poniendo la mano delicadamente sobre su hombro en un gesto amistoso.

-La única cosa con la cual no concuerdo, es en irte sin hablar con Edward. Tal vez no reaccione del modo que piensas.

Bella colocó su mano sobre la de Emmett, como si agradeciera el apoyo amigo.

-No Emmett, a Edward no va ni a importarle. Él ya tiene otra persona en su vida -dijo Bella en tono de revelación y, después de algunos segundos, continuó-: No será este bebé el que lo ate a mí.

Emmett siempre la había mirado como a una amiga, una funcionaria eficiente, pero nunca había sospechado cuanto Bella preservaba su dignidad.

-Él no te merece, Bella. Decididamente Edward no ve un palmo delante de su nariz.

Bella se levantó sonriendo, más bien aliviada. También le gustaba mucho Emmett, y se sentía mejor después de haber compartido sus problemas con su amigo.

Emmett besó a Bella en el rostro y le cogió las dos manos, demostrando solidaridad.

-Gracias, Emmett -agradeció tristemente.

-Nada de eso, Bella. ¿Para que sirven los amigos, finalmente?


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen

Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 4

Bella intentó mantenerse tranquila y trabajó normalmente, animada por la conversación con Emmett, y por la posibilidad de un nuevo empleo.

Edward decidió trabajar hasta tarde, tenía que poner al día varios contratos de negocios. Se había quitado la chaqueta, la corbata y abierto el botón de la camisa para sentirse más cómodo. Bella por su parte se había quitado el blazer y se había tomado el cabello.

Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no percibieron como pasaron las horas. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta, el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, y Bella y él, eran las únicas personas que quedaban en el piso. Paró por un instante, observándola trabajar.

Era una mujer exótica. Bonita a la vista. A pesar de ser esbelta y algo baja, Bella tenía senos firmes y todas las formas femeninas bien acentuadas. La blusa de seda que vestía permitía a Edward vislumbrar sus senos. Fijando la mirada con más atención pudo percibir la piel clara de Bella y el exacto punto en que se oscurecía formando la aureola de los erguidos pezones.

Edward hizo amago de coger uno de los papeles que estaban en las manos de Bella, con el propósito de aproximarse más a la chica.

-Estás deliciosamente seductora hoy, querida -murmuró, tan cerca que Bella pudo sentir el calor de su boca.

El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció. Era imposible ignorar las verdaderas intenciones de él.

Edward se quedó de pie e hizo que Bella se levantara. Comenzó entonces a desabotonar la blusa de seda y acariciar levemente sus senos. El toque de aquella mano fuerte y cálida la hacía siempre flaquear.

-Hace tanto tiempo -susurró en el oído de Bella.

La abrazó tiernamente y entonces le besó los labios, al principio con suavidad, después ardiente de deseo.

Mientras la besaba, le quitó la blusa, y, admirando los hermosos senos, dijo:

-Tú me hechizas, Bella.

Edward la besaba intensamente, apretándola contra sí. Le acariciaba los senos tersos, concentrándose en los erectos pezones. Después fue deslizando las manos por la curva acentuada de la cintura, recorriendo enseguida, el vientre y por último le quitó la falda y las bragas.

Bella ya no podía controlarse. Deseaba a Edward como nunca.

-Cierra la puerta con llave -dijo Bella, entre agobiantes besos.

Rápidamente Edward la atendió, fue hasta la puerta y movió la llave. Apenas conseguía desnudarse.

-Ayúdame Bella... ¡Te necesito, ahora! -exclamó Edward, excitado.

Bella le quitó la camisa, enseguida se arrodilló y fue bajando los pantalones de Edward, hasta conseguir verlo por entero.

Ambos apenas conseguían respirar y estaban completamente entregados al placer.

Cuando Edward percibió que no aguantaría más, apretó a Bella contra sí, y sus labios ansiosos buscaron los de ella. La besó en el cuello y en los senos. Bella gemía, con el cuerpo pegado al de Edward. Podía sentirlo cada vez más desesperado por poseerla.

-Mi Dios, Bella, me dejas loco... -susurró Edward.

-Edward, quiero hacer el amor contigo, ahora -imploró Bella, casi sin aliento.

Edward la acostó en el sofá, cubriéndole el vientre y el ombligo con ardientes besos, subiendo después hacia los senos con amorosa delicadeza. Sus caricias a veces se hacían salvajes. Después Bella lo obligaba a inmovilizarse, recorría su cuerpo con manos y labios febriles y ansiosos. Era como una lucha desesperada cuya regla era «torturar al adversario de placer».

Las sensaciones que envolvían a Bella eran divinas y llegaron al auge cuando sintió a Edward dentro de sí. Tenía la impresión de que eran un único ser, hechos sólo de amor y sensualidad. Y Edward se sentía preso dentro de ella, dominado por un placer que lo hacía gritar. Llevados por sensaciones tan profundas, ambos perdieron totalmente el control, abandonándose al ritmo alucinante de sus cuerpos hasta alcanzar el éxtasis absoluto.

Hicieron el amor como nunca. Bella quería que Edward recordara que ninguna mujer en el mundo sería capaz de saciarlo de aquella manera. Ni la misma modelo famosa con quien ciertamente había salido.

Los dos se quedaron acostados en el sofá fuertemente abrazados. Llevó algún tiempo que Edward consiguiera reunir fuerzas para moverse y acostarse al lado de Bella. Exhaustos, se miraron por algunos instantes. Edward le acariciaba los cabellos, apartando algunos hilos que le cubrían el rostro, mientras ella lo acariciaba, jugueteando con los vellos del musculoso pecho.

Adiós, Edward. Me despedí de ti del modo más bonito que existe, pensaba Bella para si misma, acurrucada en sus brazos.

Edward se apoyó en uno de los hombros, buscando los ojos de Bella, que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Hoy voy contigo a tu apartamento -dijo Edward, besándola en el rostro.

-No, Edward. Hoy no -negó Bella, sonriendo para disfrazar la tristeza.

-Sí, Bella, te necesito... en casa estaremos más a gusto y entonces... -propuso Edward, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Edward, aún tienes trabajo que hacer -dijo Bella pasando la mano por su cabello ligeramente despeinado.

-No importa -insistió.

-No, Edward. No quiero -repitió Bella, levantándose del sofá.

Mientras Bella se vestía, Edward la miraba fríamente, observando todos sus movimientos.

-Vamos ya Edward, vístete -Bella dijo en tono juguetón.

-Bella, voy contigo -volvió a insistir Edward, aún acostado.

-Para de hacerte el terco, Edward. Hoy no.

Visiblemente mal humorado, Edward se levantó del sofá y comenzó a vestirse. No soportaba ser rechazado de ese modo.

-Te pusiste tus ropas de nuevo -jugueteó Bella, para amenizar la pesada atmósfera.

Edward fingió no haber oído la observación. Continuó vistiéndose, parándose delante del espejo del bar para hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

Se sentó entonces en su mesa, volviendo a trabajar.

Bella notó que Edward estaba muy irritado. Escribía deprisa, moviendo papeles de un lado a otro con rigidez.

Los dos estaban vestidos nuevamente. Bella también utilizó el espejo del bar para maquillarse, y pudo ver en el reflejo a Edward sentado en su mesa suscribiendo una porción de contratos. Allá estaba el frío hombre de negocios nuevamente.

-Edward, ya acabé todo por hoy. Si no me necesitas más, me voy -dijo Bella suavemente.

-Vete Bella, puedes irte ahora -respondió Edward con frialdad.

Bella cogió su bolso y, cabizbaja, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Nuestro bebé está aquí, Edward. Yo ya lo amo tanto, pensó para si misma.

Bella se detuvo cerca de la puerta para dar un último vistazo a la oficina de Edward donde, minutos atrás, se habían amado con tanta intensidad.

-Cambiaste de idea -preguntó Edward, al verla detenerse cerca de la puerta.

-No. Buenas noches, Edward -Bella respondió con voz temblorosa.

Edward no dijo nada, ni siquiera buenas noches. Su orgullo estaba herido y no conseguía admitir que había sido rechazado. No conseguía entender como su amante tan ardiente, podía ponerse tan insensible.

Sin embargo, para Bella, aquella había sido la última vez.

Durante toda la semana, Bella evitó a Edward siempre que pudo. Durante el día se ocupaba con el trabajo, y siempre buscaba almorzar con otras personas para mantenerlo a distancia.

Al final del día, Bella salía siempre cuando Edward se encontraba en reunión. Al llegar a casa quitaba el teléfono del gancho, para no correr el riesgo de flaquear y atender. Sabía que Edward debía estar intentando llamar todas las noches.

La mañana del viernes, Bella fue a buscar a Emmett.

-¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó Bella.

-¡Claro! -respondió Emmett, contento de verla tan bien.

Bella entró a la oficina y se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de Emmett.

-Vine a despedirme -dijo Bella, sonriendo con cierta tristeza en los ojos, y después de una pequeña pausa continuó- y a agradecerte también, ya está todo acordado, comienzo a trabajar con Jacob dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres, Bella? -preguntó Emmett, mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, Emmett. No te preocupes... Viajaré a la casa de mi madre. Le contaré todo y pasaré algunos días allá. Al volver ya estaré comenzando en mi nuevo empleo-explicó Bella, intentando mostrarse animada.

Emmett se levantó, caminó hasta la silla donde Bella estaba sentada y le besó el rostro.

-Cuídate mucho -dijo, con cariño.

-Gracias por todo, Emmett -le agradeció.

Volviendo a su oficina, Bella fue sorprendida por Edward que la aguardaba garabateando algunos papeles.

-Te estoy esperando, ¿será que puedo acompañarte hoy? -preguntó Edward en tono irónico.

-Yo preferiría que no -respondió, secamente, y comenzó a caminar-. Pretendo dormir pronto, porque voy a casa de mi madre mañana temprano.

-¿Quiere decir que no nos veremos durante el fin de semana? -preguntó Edward, irritado.

-Supongo que no, Edward. Ya telefoneé a Renné y le dije que iría a verla a finales de la semana -explicó Bella previendo que él no lo aprobaría.

-No entendiendo a donde quieres llegar actuando así. Pero una cosa puedo asegurarte: no me está gustando nada esto -reveló.

-Creo que merezco algunos días de descanso, ¿no? -dijo Bella, mientras arreglaba sus cosas y cogía el bolso.

-Y yo creo que merezco algunas explicaciones, ¿o no?

Bella ya había decidido que no volvería atrás. Había arreglado las maletas y partiría en el tren aquella noche. Llegaría a casa de su madre por la mañana. No quería molestarlo, sólo salir de allí e ir a casa.

-No hay ninguna explicación, sólo voy a ver mi madre -dijo Bella, elevando la voz.

Tenía la certeza de que Edward insistiría en la discusión, así que pasó por su lado rápidamente y se dirigió a los ascensores. Edward la siguió hasta el pasillo y se quedó arrinconado en la pared observándola.

El ascensor parecía tardar una eternidad. Bella aún pudo verlo en el pasillo, parado, mientras el ascensor llegaba.

-Adiós, Edward -dijo, entrando en el ascensor, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward no respondió nada.

Bella no consiguió pegar ojo durante el viaje. La imagen de Edward parado en el pasillo no se le salía de la cabeza.

Cuando el tren paró en la estación, Bella inmediatamente vio a su padrastro, Phil Dwyer, que la esperaba.

Renné y Phil quedaron muy felices al saber que Bella pasaría algunos días con ellos. Echaba de menos a su madre, y no veía la hora de abrazarla, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía como contarle todo.

Mientras tanto, tendría que disfrazar todo el dolor que sentía, y aprovechar para descansar un poco. Tenía que concienciarse que Edward ahora formaba parte del pasado.

-¡Bella! Mi querida... ¿Cómo estás? -dijo Phil, al abrazarla.

-Muy bien. Me pareces estupendo, Phil -Bella lo observó, mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.

De verdad Phil era muy guapo, alto y carismático. Con un poco más de cuarenta y cinco años, era un hombre muy activo, practicaba tenis y adoraba correr. El deporte hacía que pareciera aún más joven. Estaba siempre alegre y bromeando con las personas.

-Yo siempre estoy estupendo, querida. La verdad es que soy lo que ustedes las mujeres llaman irresistible...

-Phil, no tienes remedio. ¿Y mi madre?

-Está estupenda. Tiene dos novedades maravillosas para ti. Estoy seguro de que vas a adorarlas -habló Phil, cogiendo las maletas de Bella.

Que bien, pensó Bella, pues las novedades que traía no eran tan buenas.

-Tú no pareces estar muy bien, Bella. Yo podría haberte ido a buscar -dijo inmediatamente al percibir algo raro.

-Impresión tuya. Sólo que no consigo dormir cuando viajo en tren -intentó explicar Bella.

Phil la cogió por el brazo, y salieron andando en dirección al coche que estaba en el aparcamiento de la estación.

Cuando el coche comenzó a andar, Bella intentó hacer conversación pues ya había notado que Phil había percibido algo raro. Era una persona muy sensible y la conocía bien.

-¿Ustedes aún continúan viviendo como dos palomos en luna de miel? -preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-Claro que sí. Tú sabes que nosotros nos amamos mucho Bella.

Por un instante Bella se sorprendió al sentir celos. ¡Cómo le gustaría vivir así con Edward! Sin embargo sabía que sería imposible. Edward no era del tipo de hombre que se dedicaba a una mujer para toda la vida.

Una vez más Phil miró a Bella, como quien extraña alguna cosa. Ella entonces, tocó el asunto predilecto de él.

-¿Como va la Bolsa de Valores, Phil? -preguntó, con el fin de no hablar sobre sí misma.

-Muy bien, Bella. Aunque estoy trabajando bastante en estos últimos tiempos. No es fácil ser un corrector, lo sabes -respondió Phil, animado.

Renné los esperaba en la puerta de la casa, y, al ver el coche entrar en la esquina, corrió en dirección al portón.

Bella salió del coche y corrió al encuentro de su madre. Ambas se abrazaron bastante tiempo.

Con aquel abrazo y los cariños de Renné, Bella se sintió bien. Parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Hacía sólo una semana que había ido al médico, pero para Bella parecía una eternidad. Tanta cosas habían cambiado, y muchas otras cambiarían también.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen yo solo la adapto a crepusculo!

* * *

Capitulo 5

Bella tenía su propio cuarto en la casa de Renné. Guardó las maletas, y se acostó un rato en la cama. Necesitaba pensar en un modo de contarle todo a Renné sin lastimarla.

Se sentó delante del espejo y pudo notar como estaba de pálida y con una pésima apariencia. Trató entonces de tomar un baño y vestirse mejor.

Buscó su vestido rojo. Era nuevo y no lo había usado nunca. En general el rojo le quedaba muy bien. Hacía contraste con sus cabellos negros dándole una apariencia más alegre y dispuesta.

Bella se miró en el espejo nuevamente. Su apariencia había mejorado mucho, pero se sentía tensa y temerosa de hablar con su propia madre sobre el bebé. Comenzó a imaginar como sería cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Edward. Ciertamente se pondría furioso al saberlo. Tranquila, Bella, una cosa cada vez, pensó. El torbellino de pensamientos la estaba dejando cada vez más confusa.

Cuando descendió las escaleras para cenar, su madre y Phil, ya la esperaban en la sala de estar con los vasos listos en la mano.

-Querida, estás cada vez más hermosa -dijo Renné a su hija.

-Son tus ojos, mamá -Bella respondió sonriendo.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, y Phil, alegre, conducía la conversación. Estaban realmente felices por que Bella estuviese allí pasando unos días.

Todo estuvo bien durante la cena. Renné tenía mucha confianza con su hija, y no faltaba asunto entre ellas, ya hacía casi un mes que las dos no se veían. Últimamente dedicaba sus fines de semana sólo a Edward.

-¿Te gustó la cena, Bella? -preguntó Renné-. Desde pequeña siempre te gustó la lasaña, creo que sacaste el lado italiano de tu padre.

-Estaba perfecto como siempre, mamá -respondió Bella, levantándose de la mesa para abrazarla. Renné era siempre muy cariñosa con su hija, y la trataba como si aún fuera una chiquilla.

-Vamos todos tomar el café en la sala -propuso Renné, y continuó- Bella, tengo dos estupendas sorpresas para ti. Estoy segura de que te van a encantar.

-Claro que sí, mamá. Realmente necesito oír cosas buenas.

Renné pidió permiso y se retiró de la sala por algunos minutos. Cuando volvió, traía en las manos un gran paquete.

-¡Aquí está la primera sorpresa! -exclamó Renné al entregarle el paquete a Bella.

-¿Qué significa esto mamá?

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, querida. Vas a cumplir veintiun años el mes que viene. ¿Te acuerdas? -explicó Renné, entusiasmada.

-Claro que me acuerdo -respondió Bella abriendo el paquete-. Pero no entendiendo que son todos estos papeles.

-Son acciones -intervino Phil, abrazando a Bella cariñosamente.

Bella se quedó en silencio, sin conseguir articular una sola palabra. Sabía muy bien que todos aquellos papeles representaban mucho dinero.

Renné pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su hija en un gesto de amor y protección, y comenzó a explicar:

-Sabes hija. Cuando tú naciste, tu padre quedó radiante de alegría. Nunca lo vi tan feliz en todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos -mientras Renné hablaba, las lágrimas le corrían el rostro-. Él cogió entonces todos nuestros ahorros y compró un gran lote de acciones a tu nombre. Sólo tú puedes cambiarlas. Es una costumbre italiana emancipar a las chicas a los veintiún años. Siendo así, en el exacto día en que tú cumplas veintiún años podrás cambiar las acciones. Phil me dijo que valen mucho dinero. Tú sabes que Phil entiende de estas cosas.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Renné se enjuagó las lágrimas, levantó el rostro de su hija con la mano y la miró bien a los ojos.

-Nosotros te adoramos, Bella. Tú mereces eso y mucho más -finalizó Renné.

-¡Ah, Mamá! -exclamó Bella en los brazos de Renné-. Yo los adoro a ustedes también, y sé que este no es sólo un presente de papá. ¡Tú lo guardaste para mí todos estos años!

Bella permaneció abrazada a su madre por un largo tiempo. Lloraron y recordaron algunos momentos felices, cuando el padre de Bella estaba vivo.

De verdad, Bella quedó mucho más feliz de lo que estaría normalmente. Sabía cuanto necesitaría del dinero en el futuro. Necesitaba pagar al médico, hospital, comprar el ajuar del bebé y ropas de embarazada. Se sintió bien al saber que no dependería financieramente de nadie, principalmente de Edward.

Quedó acordado que Phil aplicaría todo el dinero en acciones y cuidaría de los negocios de Bella desde aquel día en adelante.

-Gracias, mamá. No sé lo que haría sin ustedes -agradeció Bella.

-Tú no necesitas agradecerme, querida, el dinero es tuyo y lo mereces -concluyó Renné.

Tan pronto acabaron de hablar de Paolo, el padre de Bella, Phil se sentó al lado de Renné, cogió las manos de ella contra el pecho y las besó cariñosamente.

Bella sentía algo de celos por la privilegiada situación de Renné. Phil la amaba, y estaba siempre a su lado, llenando su vida con amor y alegría. Se dedicaba enteramente a ella. Renné realmente era una mujer con suerte.

-Y entonces, mamá -continuó Bella-, ¿cuál es la segunda sorpresa?

Pudo notar que Renné quedó enredada. Phil y ella se miraron el uno hacia el otro como si estuvieran preguntándose quien hablaría primero. Renné tragó en seco, reuniendo coraje para contar la novedad a su hija.

-No sé cual será tu reacción, Bella... -susurró.

-Vamos allá, mamá. ¿Qué es? -preguntó Bella, ya se sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Es que... Phil y yo... no sé como decirlo... -las frases se atropellaban, hasta que Renné consiguió concluir- Estoy embarazada, Bella.

Bella se quedó moviendo la cabeza en silencio, atónita, con la sensación de que la sangre huía de su cara.

Trató de colocar la taza de café en la mesa, antes que se derrumbara en el suelo. No conseguía articular una palabra y tenía la certeza de que Phil estaba percibiendo su espanto ante la noticia. Sólo volvió a la realidad cuando oyó la voz de su madre.

-A ti no te importa, ¿no es así, querida? -preguntó Renné con voz trémula.

-Claro que no, mamá -respondió Bella, buscando controlarse.

No era el hecho que madre estuviera embarazada lo que la dejó perpleja, y sí la coincidencia. Sólo conseguía pensar en sí misma. ¿Cómo podría contarle todo a Renné ahora?

-Creo que era lo que le faltaba a ustedes dos. Ciertamente un bebé completará su felicidad -continuó Bella, buscando demostrar que no reprobaba el embarazo de su madre.

-Sabes, me siento medio ridícula, casi tengo treinta y ocho años -confesó Renné, sin gracia.

-No digas eso -reaccionó, Bella.

-Es sólo un modo de hablar. Estamos muy felices y ansiosos por tener a este bebé en nuestros brazos -habló Phil, al ver la expresión asustada de Bella.

Phil podría estar pensando que Bella desaprobaba el hecho de que su madre se haya embarazado. En verdad, nadie sabía el secreto que guardaba consigo.

-¿Cuándo va a nacer el bebé? -Bella preguntó, curiosa.

-En octubre, alrededor del día cinco -respondió Renné rápidamente.

Parecía locura, pero era verdad. Bella sería madre y ganaría un hermano en el espacio de algunos días. Intentaba actuar con naturalidad, pero la situación era muy engorrosa. Ella no sabía mentir.

Se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló delante de Renné y Phil, colocando las manos sobre las de ellos.

-Felicidades, deseo lo mejor para vosotros. ¡De verdad! -Bella dijo honestamente.

Después de abrazarlos una vez más, pidió permiso para retirarse a su cuarto. Usó la disculpa de que estaba cansada. Iría a dormir más temprano, pues había viajado casi toda la noche.

Si lo contara nadie me creería, que locura, pensaba sola en el cuarto. Intentó dormir, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que sentía. Si ya no sabía como decirle toda la verdad a Renné antes, ahora mucho menos.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, y Bella no consegió quedarse más en la cama. Se puso un jeans con una polera y descendió a la cocina, pensando en tomar un té. Sabía que Phil y Renné solían dormir hasta más tarde.

Al llegar a la cocina, Bella se quedó sorprendida. Phil leía el periódico mientras bebía una taza de té.

-¡Buenos días, Bella!

-Buenos día, Phil. ¿Ya estás levantado? -preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí, vine a preparar un té para Renné, ha tenido mareos por la mañana y el té la ayuda a sentirse mejor -explicó Phil, orgulloso.

-¿Y le llevas el desayuno a la cama? -preguntó Bella con ironía, abrazándolo.

-Bueno Bella, no te rías de mí.

-Phil, me estás saliendo muy bien, como futuro papá -lo elogió Bella, sonriendo.

Como desearía tener a alguien así a su lado. Preocupándose por ella, apoyándola cada día del embarazo con todo ese amor y cariño. Pero, al contrario de su madre, Bella sabía que estaba más sola de lo que jamás había estado.

-¿Vamos a pasear? -sugirió Phil-. Espero a que termines tu té. Adoro caminar por la mañana, ¿a ti no te gusta?

-Me encanta, Phil. Iré con placer. Sólo voy a coger una chaqueta, está un poco frío y sabes como soy de friolera -dijo Bella, dirigiéndose ya al cuarto.

No podía rechazar la invitación de Phil, a pesar de que prefería no quedarse a solas con él. Era muy sensible y con seguridad había percibido que algo estaba mal.

Pasearon por las calles y alamedas de la ciudad. El invierno ya estaba llegando a su fin y los jardines de las casas comenzaban a florecer anunciando el inicio de la primavera.

Por algunos momentos Bella olvidó los problemas que enfrentaba. El paisaje era muy bello, y siempre había apreciado la naturaleza. Además de eso, Phil era una buena compañía, sabía entretener a las personas.

Al pasar por la plaza de la ciudad, Phil vio un banco bajo un árbol totalmente florecido. Mirándolo más de cerca Bella se dio cuenta de que era un manzano.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos allá? -preguntó Phil, apuntando hacia el lugar.

-Me encantaría.

-A ti te gusta estar aquí, ¿no es así, Bella? -preguntó Phil, mientras se sentaban en el banco, admirando el jardín.

-Tienes razón, Phil. Me gusta mucho este lugar -concordó ella.

-Tu madre también aprendió a apreciar esta ciudad. Al comienzo fue difícil, lo sabes. Pero, ahora Renné es feliz aquí -observó Phil, tomando una pequeña flor del suelo.

Renné había amado mucho al padre de Bella. Cuando Paolo murió, le llevó años que admitiese a otro hombre en su vida.

Phil fue paciente y la conquistó de a poco. Bella siempre había percibido cuanto aquel hombre amaba a su madre, por ese motivo incentivó a Renné a casarse nuevamente. Con el apoyo de su hija fue más fácil reencontrar la felicidad.

-Sé eso, Phil. Basta mirar a mamá, para ver que es una mujer feliz.

-Me dejas sin palabras, Bella. -Y, continuó, después de una pequeña pausa-: Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, Phil. Es la pura verdad -concluyó.

-Ahora háblame sobre ti. ¿Edward te hace feliz? -preguntó Phil, preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi relación con Edward? -cuestionó Bella, curiosa.

-Sé que ustedes salen juntos hace algún tiempo, e imagino que deben ser amantes -respondió.

-¡Phil! -protestó Bella.

-Si no fueran amantes, hay algo malo con el señor Edward... -ironizó, y prosiguió- No soy ciego, Bella. Sé diferenciar a una chica de una mujer. Y tú te hiciste una mujer muy sensual y bella hace algún tiempo.

Phil colocó el brazo sobre el hombro de Bella, aproximándose a ella. Bella sabía que de nada adelantaría con mentirle a Phil.

-¿Mi madre desconfía de alguna cosa?... -preguntó Bella, admitiendo su relación con Edward.

-No, Bella. Ella no te ve como una mujer adulta y segura de sí. Para ella siempre serás una niña -aseguró Phil.

-¡Phil, eres un brujo! Pero ahora todo está acabado entre nosotros. Como dicen por ahí: Fue maravilloso mientras duró -explicó Bella, tristemente.

-Querida, te estás pareciendo a un avestruz, buscando un agujero para esconder la cabeza -ironizó él.

-Me siento exactamente así, Phil -reveló Bella.

Phil acarició los cabellos de Bella, tratando de reconfortarla, pues estaba visiblemente emocionada.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Bella. ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes?

-Ya no trabajo más para él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te despidió? -preguntó, sorprendido.

-No.

-Deberías habérnoslo contado inmediatamente cuando llegaste. No te sientas así, tan molesta. Este empleo no es el único en el mundo, Bella -observó Phil.

-Prefiero no tocar ese asunto. Además de eso, ya tengo otro empleo -murmuró Bella.

-Ya lo descubrí. Emmett anduvo comentando sobre ustedes con el personal de la empresa -concluyó Phil por sí mismo.

-Claro que no. Emmett no es chismoso. Phil, por favor, volvamos. No quiero hablar más sobre eso.

Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por la plaza. Podía oír los pasos de Phil intentando alcanzarla. La cogió por el brazo para detenerla.

-Escucha, Bella, puedes pensar que no tengo nada que ver con tu vida. Está bien. Pero me preocupo por Renné. Todo lo que te aflige, de algún modo la aflige a ella también -reveló Phil en un tono de voz un poco elevado.

-No voy a preocuparla, puedes estar seguro de eso -Bella respondió, volviendo a andar nuevamente.

-Entiende, Bella, no soy tan egoísta al punto de sólo pensar en el bienestar de Renné. También me preocupo por ti - replicó.

-Detente, Phil.

Si él ya desconfiaba de que había algo malo, ahora estaba seguro. Conocía a Bella hace años, siempre comprensiva y tierna. Nunca antes la había visto así de irritada.

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Cálmate, por favor -imploró Phil.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y murmuró en voz baja:

-Estoy embarazada.

Phil era una persona con experiencia. Ya prevía que algo así había sucedido. Ni se inmutó.

-Estás embarazada de Edward, supongo.

-Sí -concordó, desorientada.

-¿Él ya lo sabe? -preguntó, levantando el rostro de Bella con una de sus manos.

-No le he contado nada. Y antes que prosigas Phil, no pretendo casarme con él.

Se sentaron en el cesped y Phil abrazó a Bella tiernamente, como si fuera su verdadero padre.

-¿Tú no lo amas?

-¡Claro que lo amo! Jamás me entregaría a un hombre si no lo amara realmente -dijo Bella, más tranquila-. Él no me ama...

-Oh, Bella, ¿cómo puedes afirmar eso?

-Lo sé, Phil. A Edward le gusta mi cuerpo. Nada más que eso. Amar es muy diferente. Cualquier persona lo sabe, cuando es amada de verdad -murmuró desanimada.

-¿Y para cuándo es el bebé?

-Octubre.

Ambos no consiguieron contenerse, y rieron alto. Por primera vez, Bella se sintió feliz en relación a su hijo.

-Disculpa, Bella -habló Phil-, pero no deja de ser gracioso, ¿no es verdad?

-Es verdad. Pero escucha Phil, no voy a contarle nada a Renné, por lo menos de momento.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Tu madre no va perdonarte si le escondes algo tan importante!

-Temo por su salud. Pienso que una noticia así no le hará bien, principalmente al comienzo del embarazo -argumentó Bella, preocupada.

-Estás subestimando a tu madre, Bella. Es una mujer muy fuerte. Pienso que la estarás perjudicando más si no confías en ella -murmuró Phil.

-No puedo. No me perdonaré, si algo le sucediese a mi madre, Phil.

Phil se levantó del suelo y tomó a Bella por el brazo, abrazándola. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Phil parecía pensativo y rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Bella, como tu padrastro, voy a decirte lo que haremos. -Mirándola a los ojos, prosiguió-: Entraremos juntos a casa, y los dos hablaremos con Renné.

-¿Estás seguro, Phil?

-Sí. Vamos a hacer que Renné vea el lado bueno y gracioso de los hechos. Ella lo comprenderá, ya lo verás.

Él se había se decidido. Bella lo conocía bien y sabía que no volvía atrás en sus decisiones.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Renné los esperaba en la sala, leyendo el periódico como era su costumbre todas las mañanas.

-¿Por dónde anduvieron? Ya me estaba preocupando -dijo Renné, yendo al encuentro de ellos.

Phil la besó cariñosamente en el rostro, se sentó en el sofá e hizo que Renné se sentara a su lado.

-Sabes, querida, Bella y yo estuvimos conversando y... tenemos algo muy bonito que contarte -dijo Phil, tiernamente.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, intrigada.

Phil se volvió hacia Bella, cogió su mano y dijo:

-Creo que deberías compartir la novedad con Renné.

-Ya sé, déjeme adivinar, querida. Te vas a casar con Edward, ¿no es así?

-No es eso, querida -prosiguió Phil, notando que Bella flaqueaba ante la pregunta-. No va a casarse con él, pero Edward es el padre del bebé que Bella está esperando.

Madre e hija se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos, y se quedaron durante un largo tiempo sin decirse nada la una a la otra. Las palabras en aquel momento no tendrían sentido


	6. Chapter 6

Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen

muchas gracias a las que me han dejado su RR gracias!

* * *

Capitulo 6

Phil no permitió que Bella volviese a su casa en tren. La llevó en su coche.

En el camino, volvió a insistirle que se fuera a vivir con ellos.

-Tú sabes que serás bienvenida si cambias de idea, Bella -dijo Phil al llegar al apartamento.

-Lo sé, Phil. Eres muy gentil. Pero voy a continuar aquí, en mi apartamento -finalizó Bella.

No creía justo cambiarse a la casa de Renné. Podría sentirse una intrusa.

Estaban tan felices con la llegada del bebé, y nada era más justo que estuviesen a solas y a su gusto.

Además, Bella se había acostumbrado a vivir sola. Volver a vivir con su madre después de tanto tiempo no le parecía una decisión acertada.

-Adoro a mi madre, pero prefiero continuar aquí -repitió Bella, percibiendo que Phil continuaría insistiendo.

-Entonces, ¿la amas más cuando está lejos? -Phil ironizó, pues sabía cuánto Renné cubría a su hija de cuidados.

Los dos rieron. Y cuando Bella descendió del coche para recoger su equipaje del maletero, Phil la cogió por el brazo y preguntó:

-¿Y en cuánto a Edward?

-Hablaré con él a la primera oportunidad, exactamente como quedamos -le recordó Bella.

Estaba mucho más tranquila ahora. Además de haber sido comprendida por Phil y Renné, Bella contaba con el dinero que había recibido como presente de cumpleaños de su padre. Sólo de pensar que no tendría problemas financieros era un alivio. Era muy orgullosa para aceptar cualquier ayuda de Phil, y principalmente de Edward.

Phil cogió las maletas de Bella y las cargó hasta el apartamento.

Bella se sintió feliz al llegar a casa. Aquel apartamento y todo lo que había en él formaban parte de su vida.

Preparó rápidamente un café y sirvió un taza a Phil. Conversaron un poco sobre las acciones y como podría venderlas. Bella dejó claro que necesitaba dinero en metálico, por lo menos hasta que el bebé naciera.

-Necesito irme ahora, Bella -dijo Phil al tomarse el último trago de café-. Quiero que me prometas que si necesitas alguna cosa nos vas a telefonear, ¿está bien?

-Quédate tranquilo -dijo Bella, abriendo la puerta-. Sabes que ustedes dos son los únicos a quienes puedo recurrir.

Phil se fue. Necesitaba hacer que Edward comprendiera que este embarazo no fue intencional, pensó Bella, mientras bebía otra taza de café.

Una vez más sintió alivio al recordar el dinero que acababa de heredar. Por lo menos Edward no podría acusarla de estar interesada en su dinero. Dejaría bien claro que no tendría ninguna obligación para con ella o con el bebé.

Se acostó en el sofá, exhausta. La imagen de Edward no se le salía de la cabeza. Aquel apartamento estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Parecía estar viendo a Edward sentado en la butaca, leyendo el periódico. Vestía nuevamente el pantalón desabrochado. Su cuerpo emanaba energía y magnetismo. Era un hombre seductor, independiente del modo como estuviera vestido.

Malditas píldoras; ¿qué costaba acordarse de ellas, cada mañana?, Bella pensaba. Amaba a Edward y sabía que todo estaba definitivamente acabado. No se conformaba con el hecho de prometerle que tomaría los anticonceptivos y después haber sido tan olvidadiza.

Mientras descansaba, miraba alrededor de la sala. Al ver el teléfono, tuvo la tentación de llamar a Emmett y saber como había reaccionado Edward cuando supo de su dimisión. Pero desistió, era mejor dejar que las cosas corrieran normalmente.

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando oyó tocar el timbre. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tal vez fuese Edward.

Caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo, sin importarle su apariencia. No era hora para vanidades.

Al abrir la puerta, vio que su intuición no la había engañado.

Edward estaba parado al lado de la puerta. Vestía pantalón y camisa negra, con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

Un ángel del mal, pensó Bella.

Después de algunos minutos, Edward entró y pasó directo frente a Bella. No le dijo buenas noches ni la besó. Se sentó educadamente en el sofá como si fuera un extraño.

Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose frente a él. Notó cuan furioso estaba. Sabía que quería explicaciones.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? -preguntó agresivamente.

-Hace una media hora, creo -Bella respondió, recelosa.

Edward no era una persona comprensiva. No toleraba ser pasado a llevar, y trataba siempre de ser el dueño de la situación. Bella había abusado demasiado de su orgullo. Nunca lo había visto con una expresión tan fría antes.

-Estuve fuera algunos días. Fui a visitar a mi madre -explicó Bella, temerosa.

Él continuó quieto, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza, sin mover un músculo. Esa actitud en Edward era una pésima señal.

-¡Dí alguna cosa, por el amor de Dios! -imploró Bella.

Nada adelantó. Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no se movía ni siquiera para colocar la cartera sobre la mesita de la sala.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward, habla! -suplicó, y prosiguió entonces-. Sé que actué mal, yéndome de la empresa sin hablar contigo. Es mejor así, comienzo en un nuevo empleo el próximo lunes.

-Emmett me habló al respecto -dijo Edward, finalmente.

-Vendrán situaciones engorrosas. Va a ser mejor para nosotros dos -explicó Bella.

-No veo adonde quieres llegar -observó Edward con frialdad.

-Sólo estoy intentando decirte que a la corta o a la larga alguien descubriría sobre nosotros... -intentó explicar.

-No te hagas la tonta, Bella. Sólo quiero saber por qué -dijo Edward con firmeza.

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Bella podía oír la respiración irregular y nerviosa de Edward. Estaba aterrada. Decididamente estaba lleno de odio. Toda la situación había herido su orgullo más de lo que Edward podría soportar.

-¿Crees que actuaste bien, Bella? Llegué a la oficina por la mañana... y cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando vi a otra chica sentada en tu lugar. Emmett intentó explicarme tu actitud, ¡pero continúo sin entender nada! -exclamó, irritado.

Era imposible ignorar cuan trastornado estaba. No bien acabó de hablar, se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro por la sala. Con seguridad no se iría antes de aclarar muy bien toda la situación.

De pronto, se paró enfrente de Bella, y, mirándola con rabia, preguntó:

-Está todo acabado. ¿No es eso?

-Sí, Edward -respondió, angustiada.

Edward tragó en seco, y comenzó a andar por la sala nuevamente. Paró frente al bar, tomó la botella de whisky y colocó una buena dosis en un vaso. Bebió silenciosamente mientras Bella se quedaba inmóvil.

-Ya esperaba eso. Estabas muy extraña estos últimos tiempos. No soy tan idiota que no percibo cuando mientes -pronunciaba las palabras cargándolas de veneno.

-Edward, quiero que sepas que este apartamento está a mi nombre. En los días en que estuve en la casa de Renné, ella me entregó un lote grande de acciones que mi padre compró cuando nací, y podré rescatarlas el mes que viene, cuando cumpla veintiun años... -Bella hablaba nerviosa y desordenadamente.

-Estás hablando de una cosa por otra. No te estoy entendiendo. ¿Quieres decir que crees que no necesitas trabajar más? - Edward preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No es eso. A pesar de que Phil dijo que las acciones valen mucho dinero.

Edward se levantó del taburete del bar, donde estaba sentado, y la encaró. Sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas de fuego.

-Entonces él se llama Phil. Debía haber imaginado que se trataba de otro hombre -concluyó, enfurecido.

-¡Phil es mi padrastro! Trabaja en la Bolsa de Valores hace muchos años... -Bella apenas conseguía explicar.

Con seguridad ni se acordaba que tenía un padrastro. Cada vez que hablaba de su vida personal Edward no le daba la más mínima importancia, ni siquiera parecía oírle.

Era una persona muy egocéntrica, y sólo se interesaba por los asuntos que le interesaban.

-Sigue, Bella, continúa. No me has explicado nada aún -Edward hablaba alto-. ¡Y deja de llorar que eso me irrita!

Bella continuaba sentada en el sofá, sentía un leve mareo y la sensación de que todo su cuerpo estaba medio anestesiado. Tuvo miedo de lo que le sucediese.

No me puedo desmayar ahora, pensaba Bella, intentando restablecerse.

-Vete a tu casa, Edward, estás muy nervioso. Conversaremos más tarde -propuso, esperanzada.

Cada vez que Bella decía algo, la situación empeoraba. Edward no saldría de allí hasta que tuviera todas las explicaciones que exigía.

-De ninguna manera. Tú armaste toda esta situación, y ahora vas a explicarme todo muy bien.

-No tengo nada que explicar, Edward. Está todo acabado. Ahora, si me permites, quiero estar sola.

Edward se dirigió al bar y se sirvió otro whisky. No solía beber así normalmente. En general degustaba cada trago de la bebida con tranquilidad.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Bella -reveló, volviendo a sentarse en la butaca frente al sofá donde ella estaba.

-Prefiero que te vayas, Edward. Podríamos haber evitado toda esta escena desagradable. No vuelvas más -susurró Bella tristemente.

Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos, en un gesto casi de desesperación. Era imposible prever cuál sería su próxima actitud. Nunca alguien lo había rechazado de aquel modo.

-Actuaste de mala fe conmigo, Bella. Incluso arreglaste otro empleo, sin decirme nada. ¡Hice el papel de idiota! -exclamó, mirándola a los ojos.

-No es eso, Edward. Por favor... -intentó explicar.

-¿Qué es entonces? Dame un sólo motivo para haber hecho todo lo que hiciste -insistió Edward.

-Estoy embarazada -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Edward, como quien no cree en lo que acaba de oír.

Bella tragó en seco, tomó aliento y encaró a Edward con ojos angustiados.

-Voy a tener un bebé, Edward.

Edward palideció. La expresión furiosa de aquel rostro la asustó. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida. Era sólo eso lo que Bella sentía en aquel instante: miedo.

-Tú no vales... No vales nada -dijo Edward con desprecio.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Fue un accidente. Olvidé una de las píldoras... -intentó explicar Bella.

Edward se levantó nervioso y comenzó a pasearse, mientras andaba por la sala, golpeando los muebles y dando puñetazos en la pared.

-Confié en ti. Como fui tan imbécil. ¿Cómo fui capaz de creer que tomarías las píldoras? Jugaste sucio además, Bella.

Edward no era lo que se podía llamar un hombre cariñoso, pero nunca antes la había tratado de aquel modo. Mucho menos la había insultado.

-No me trates así, Edward. No fue mi intención quedar embarazada. No te estoy exigiendo nada. Sólo no quiero que me juzgues, nada más -murmuró.

Se sentía miserable. Estaba en su apartamento, casi implorando para que Edward comprendiera que era un error del cuál no tenía culpa. Por lo menos no había tenido la intención de cometerlo.

Mientras más intentaba disculparse, Edward más se enfurecía. Estaba trastornado.

En un impulso de odio, se aproximó a ella y levantó la mano a la altura del rostro de Bella, como si fuera darle una bofetada.

Bella colocó sus manos en su rostro, buscando protegerse. Su vista comenzó a oscurecerse y un zumbido muy fuerte le presionó los oídos.

Todo quedó oscuro, no conseguía ni ver a Edward frente a ella.

Bella perdió la conciencia y se desmayó. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su rostro quedó totalmente pálido. El color de los labios se había ido.

Edward quedó paralizado. Su odio era tan grande que no podía imaginar que Bella no soportaría aquello.

Una vez más había pensado sólo en sí mismo. Había lastimado a Bella como nunca, casi la había agredido. Había actuado de manera tan brutal que había perdido la conciencia.


	7. Chapter 7

no me pertenecen ni la historia ni los personajes yo solo los adapto a crepusculo

que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 7

Edward sólo consiguió sentir odio y desprecio. Miró a Bella desmayada, sin saber si socorrerla o simplemente irse dejándola tirada en el sofá.

-¡Despierta! -gritó-. ¡Levántate ya!

Al percibir que Bella no fingía, le entró el pánico. Se sentó y la acercó hacia si, de modo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Notó entonces la expresión angustiada en el rostro de Bella.

Comenzó a mover levemente las manos y rostro de Bella. Nada consiguió, pues parecía continuar inconsciente.

-Bella -llamaba Edward.

Mi Dios, ¿qué hice?, se culpaba al verla desmayada.

La cogió por los hombros y la apretó con más firmeza.

-¡Vamos, Bella, reacciona! -exclamó Edward, asustado.

Al momento la respiración de ella parecía normalizarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Edward la observaba, preocupado. Se alejó, sintiendo cierta repugnancia.

Bella se acostó y cogió una almohada para apoyar la cabeza contra la pared. Se volvió de lado, evitando mirarlo.

-Sabes que no iba a golpearte -dijo Edward fríamente-. Me puse nervioso y me excedí, fue sólo eso.

Bella no respondió nada. Edward casi la había golpeado, y realmente lo habría hecho si no se hubiera desmayado.

Tal vez el desmayo había sido un medio de defensa, una reacción causada por el pavor que sentía.

Aún acostada, Bella siguió a Edward con los ojos mientras él caminaba hasta el bar y se servía un brandy. Tenía un aspecto pésimo, despeinado y la camisa toda arrugada. Edward se aproximó a ella, con el vaso en la mano.

-Bebe esto, Bella, va hacerte bien -dijo ofreciéndole el vaso y acariciándole el rostro.

-No me toques -reaccionó Bella abruptamente, retrocediendo.

Tenía ganas de tirarle aquel vaso con brandy encima, pero se contuvo. Edward temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, hasta el vaso se balanceaba.

Al darse cuenta de cuan desequilibrado estaba, Bella sintió una punzada de satisfacción. Podía parecer una locura, pero percibir que Edward estaba sufriendo le hacía bien. Nunca lo perdonaría por intentar agredirla.

Así que Bella se acabó la bebida, Edward retiró el vaso de su mano, y lo llevó de vuelta al bar. Después, se sentó en la butaca en el lado opuesto al de Bella.

El ambiente estaba muy pesado. El silencio llegaba a incomodar.

Ambos no tenían nada que decir. Ni se miraban.

Después de algún tiempo, Bella finalmente resolvió romper aquel silencio preocupante.

-No fue a propósito -argumentó, con voz trémula, y después de algunos segundos continuó-: Realmente fuiste un idiota, Edward, al enredarte conmigo. Yo no sabía que aquellas malditas píldoras tenían que tomarse con tanta regularidad. Soy la única culpable y voy a asumir la total responsabilidad por mi error.

Edward la oía, atentamente, a pesar de su insensible expresión.

-Nos vamos a casar, lo antes posible -murmuró Edward.

Bella no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Era muy cínico de parte de Edward.

-No me entendiste, Edward -dijo Bella con rabia-. No te necesito, no quiero casarme. ¡Tú no necesitas perder tu tan maravillosa libertad a causa de este bebé!

-¡No seas ridícula! -rebatió, irritado-. No es por ti, o por mí. Tenemos que pensar en el bebé ahora. Mi hijo tendrá mi nombre, y mi protección.

Bella sintió su orgullo herido, más que nunca. Edward colocaba las cosas como si todo y todos pertenecieran a él. Decidió por los dos, sin ni siquiera consultarla.

-¿Y no crees que el amor, la confianza y la fidelidad también cuentan en un matrimonio? -preguntó ella, furiosa.

Bella salió de la sala y fue hasta la cocina. Colocó algo del café que había hecho para Phil en una taza y bebió tranquilamente. Pasó directo por la sala, sin mirarlo. Entró en el cuarto, se sentó y comenzó a cepillarse los cabellos, como si estuviera sola en casa. Se maquilló suavemente, lo que le quedaba muy bien.

Cuando volvió a la sala, vio que Edward continuaba en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado.

-Me gustas, Bella -susurró, al verla.

-¿Te gusto? Que bello consuelo ¿no? -ironizó Bella-. Tú sólo gustas de ti mismo y, además, sé todo sobre ti y Jane Stone.

-¿Qué? -indagó, incrédulo.

-Todo, Edward -afirmó Bella, mirándolo.

Desde el día en que Jane había llamado a la oficina en busca de Edward, Bella no conseguía olvidarla. Cuando viajó en tren a casa de Renné, compró una revista que tenía la foto de Jane en la portada. Leyó todo sobre su vida, y se quedó muy deprimida al ver la serie de fotos que formaban parte del artículo. Era una mujer sofisticada, y Edward apreciaba a las mujeres así.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, alejando la cortina para poder observar el paisaje. Parecía estar ganando tiempo para pensar en una disculpa. Bella lo conocía bien y percibió que se había quedado un poco desconcertado al oír el nombre de Jane.

-Y aún dices que hiciste el papel de idiota, ¿no es así? -argumentó Bella con sarcasmo.

Al contrario de lo que había imaginado, Edward no se dio el trabajo de negar nada.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? -preguntó, tímidamente.

-No viene al caso ahora.

-Es verdad -Edward concordó.

Bella no consiguió controlarse, y comenzó a llorar. En su interior esperaba que desmintiera todo y la convenciera de lo contrario con una historia bastante verosímil. Le dolía el corazón saber que Edward había estado con Jane. Probablemente incluso habían hecho el amor.

Ahora el camino está libre para ti, Jane, pensó Bella en voz baja, llorando y sollozando.

Edward caminó hasta donde estaba sentada. Se agachó delante de ella, y le cogió las dos manos con firmeza.

-No quería lastimarte. No fue nada importante. Jane forma parte del pasado -explicó Edward.

-Jamás imaginé que... tú y... -Bella apenas podía hablar, lloraba convulsivamente.

-No te pongas así. Sé que erré y quiero que me disculpes -susurró él.

-No puedo...

Edward le acariciaba la mano, mientras intentaba enjuagarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Escucha, Bella -continuó Edward-, no puedes con todo sola. Yo también soy responsable...

Bella levantó la cabeza y decidió que no lloraría más. Tenía que resolver todo en aquel exacto momento.

-No me casaré con un hombre que piensa que lo traicioné y, como si no bastara, ha salido con otra mujer -reveló Bella, angustiada.

-No es así. Yo ya te dije que me gustas -repitió Edward.

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas.

-No sabes cuanto me duele oír eso -suspiró Bella.

Ella lo amaba tanto. No podría casarse con Edward, sabiendo que a él simplemente le gustaba.

-No quiero que te guste, Edward, mucho menos que asumas la responsabilidad por mi embarazo.

-No coloque las cosas así.

-Vas a acabar odiándome si nos casamos. Sé cuanto aprecias tu libertad.

No bien terminó de hablar, se separó de Edward y se levantó, antes que cediera a sus argumentos. Deseaba abrazarlo. No soportaba verlo sufrir, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido. Fue hasta la cocina, y esta vez trajo dos tazas en una bandeja: una para Edward y otra para ella.

Bebieron el café en silencio. No podía culparlo por haberse enamorado de él. En verdad, estaba todo bien claro: Edward gustaba de su cuerpo, la deseaba en la cama y apreciaba su trabajo en la oficina. Pero Bella, como persona, nunca le interesó. Cualquiera podía ver eso.

Pero todo sería diferente a partir de aquel momento. Bella había aceptado todas las reglas hasta entonces, anulándose por completo. De ahora en delante, quien dictaría las reglas sería ella. No permitiría que Edward la dominara nuevamente.

Bella cogió la taza de él y la colocó en la bandeja. Edward le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada?

-Desde el viernes en que no fui trabajar por la mañana.

-¿Aquél almuerzo con tu amiga de la escuela nunca existió, entonces?

-No, mentí.

-Fue por eso que pasaste el resto del día tan nerviosa y agresiva.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con toda esta historia? -preguntó Edward, curioso.

-Nada. Es un gran amigo. Fue muy comprensivo. Luego se dio cuenta que me sería imposible continuar trabajando contigo. Me liberó inmediatamente, para que pudiera comenzar inmediatamente en mi nuevo empleo -dijo Bella más tranquila, volviendo a hablar naturalmente.

Cuando Emmett buscó a Edward, diciéndole que Bella estaba muy cansada, y merecía una semana de vacaciones para visitar a su madre, le había dado toda razón. Jamás había imaginado la verdadera razón de aquel viaje.

-Emmett no importa ahora -argumentó Edward, en un tono de voz suave-. ¿Cuando va a nacer el bebé?

-Octubre -Bella, respondió, feliz. Pensaba que Edward jamás lo preguntaría.

Bella instintivamente se acordó de Renné y rió sola.

-¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? -preguntó sonriendo, y después de una pequeña pausa continuó- ¡Fui hasta la casa de mi madre para contarle sobre el bebé, y cual no fue mi sorpresa al saber que mi madre está embarazada!

Edward no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Voy a ser madre y ganaré un hermano al mismo tiempo. El bebé de Renné también nacerá en octubre.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado al apartamento, Bella sonría. Estaba aliviada por haberle contado todo a Edward.

-Tú eres una persona muy imprevisible, Edward -confesó Bella-. Pero no bien supe que estaba embarazada, fui capaz de prever exactamente cual sería tu reacción. Tenía la certeza que pensarías que lo hice a propósito.

-¿Qué?

-Es verdad. Y reaccionaste del modo que imaginé. Varias veces pensé en irme de aquí y nunca decirte nada. Pero creo que tenías el derecho de saberlo -remató Bella con frialdad.

-Estarías siendo muy infantil si actuaras de ese modo -observó Edward.

-Sé que soy infantil -ironizó Bella-. Pero a partir de ahora no lo seré más. Todo cambió Edward. Tengo mi propio apartamento y todo el dinero de las acciones. Criaré mi hijo sola y sin tu ayuda.

Edward comenzó a andar de un lado para otro de la sala nuevamente, intentando calmarse. No quería perder la paciencia con Bella una vez más.

-Mi opinión no importa, ¿no es eso? Tú ya decidiste todo sola y a mis espaldas, como siempre -replicó Edward, bastante irritado.

-Por favor, Edward, no es así.

-Voy decirte una cosa, Bella -dijo Edward, apuntándola con el dedo-. ¡Mi hijo no va a vivir como un bastardo!

-¿Y por casualidad quieres vivir como un padre para él? -ironizó Bella.

-¿Pero no fue todo un accidente? Tú tampoco pretendías ser madre, ¿no es así? -preguntó Edward sarcásticamente-. Nos vamos a casar.

-No.

Bella había decidido no ceder esta vez. Sabía que Edward era más fuerte que ella. Era una persona muy determinada y argumentaba con astucia cuando discutía.

-¿Por qué? -insistió.

-No podría casarme con un hombre que en sólo cinco meses de relaciones ya me traicionó con otra -afirmó con malicia.

-No hubo nada entre Jane y yo, creeme.

Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa nuevamente. El simple hecho de hablar de Jane la irritaba.

-Si no fuera ella, sería otra cualquiera -acusó Bella-. Siempre dejaste todo muy claro: ningún compromiso, sólo sexo. No soy ciega, Edward.

-No es verdad. Nosotros dos sabemos que había algo más entre nosotros además de sexo -replicó Edward.

Bella intentó levantarse del sofá, pero Edward la cogió por el brazo. La abrazó tiernamente, y murmuró en voz baja:

-Para con eso, Bella. No te quiero sólo para irme a la cama. Eres una tonta, si piensas así.

-Soy tonta, sí -dijo Bella nerviosa, alejándose de Edward.

Edward la detuvo, abrazándola firmemente. La atrajo muy cerca suyo. Con una de las manos cogió el rostro de Bella, buscando sus labios.

Los dos se besaron acaloradamente por algunos segundos. Edward entonces rozó los labios por el cuello de Bella con suavidad. Te amo Edward, pensó Bella, pero inmediatamente después se alejó abruptamente. No podía flaquear. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-No me casaré contigo. ¡No soportaría saber que te casaste conmigo sólo por obligación! -se apresuró a decir-. Y en cuanto al bebé, haz lo que creas que debas hacer. Eres el padre y tienes tus derechos. Es mejor que te vayas ahora, Edward. Estoy muy cansada -pidió Bella, apartándose los cabellos. El sudor le corría por el cuerpo, pero estaba determinada a no ceder.

Edward caminó hasta la puerta en silencio. Paró y miró a Bella de la cabeza a los pies, dejándola avergonzada.

-Nos veremos mañana. Cuídate mucho. -Y casi cerrando la puerta añadió-: Te telefoneo.

Edward tenía un gran repertorio de frases hechas que siempre repetía cuando se iba. Bella ya las había recordado.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptacion los personajes le pertenecena S. meyer y a Michelle Reid

**gracias a las chicas que me estan leyendo y me han dejado sus RR**

**ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI SOL, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS SUBIR PRONTO TU HISTORIA**

**TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Bella comenzó a trabajar para Jacob Black y estaba muy entusiasmada. No era tan interesante como el trabajo que ejecutaba en la empresa de computación de Edward, pero tampoco era de los peores.

Las amigas de Bella vivían presionándola para que dejara de trabajar. Alice no se conformaba con el hecho de que Bella no necesitara dinero y aún así insistiera en continuar en la oficina, aún con el fuerte calor que hacía aquel verano.

Esos comentarios irritaban a Bella, que no quería sentirse inútil quedándose en casa. Y Jacob era una persona maravillosa de tratar. Estaba siempre de buen humor.

-Buenos días, Bella.

-¡Oh! Buenos días, Jacob.

-¿Cómo están ustedes dos? -siempre preguntaba Jacob sonriendo, refiriéndose a ella y al bebé.

-Muy bien, gracias, Jacob. Eres muy gentil.

Varias veces Jacob intentó aproximarse a Bella. Principalmente cuando trabajaban después de horario.

-Vamos a dejar eso para mañana, Bella. Ya es tarde. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar conmigo? -preguntaba, con mucha educación.

-Disculpa, Jacob, estoy cansada. Realmente prefiero ir a casa. Tal vez otro día... -se disculpaba Bella.

Jacob no se incomodaba por el hecho de que Bella estuviera embarazada. Era muy atento. No dejaba de notar una ropa diferente, o un simple corte de cabello.

-¡Estás muy elegante hoy! -exclamó Jacob elogiándola.

-Ah, Jacob. Es gentil de tu parte. Sé que estoy engordando cada día.

Al oírle a Bella decir eso, Jacob se paró delante de la mesa de ella y movió la cabeza, desaprobando lo que acababa de decir. Para Jacob, una mujer embarazada nunca parecía gorda o desarreglada. Por el contrario, se ponía cada vez más bonita y sensual.

-Estás estupenda, Bella. No hables así. Vas a ser madre, y eso es maravilloso -dijo Jacob, con cariño.

Con las amistosas palabras de Jacob y el apoyo del personal que trabajaba en la oficina, Bella al poco tiempo fue volviendo a ser una persona alegre.

Le gustaba trabajar allí, y no podía dejar de cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. Jacob le daba tanto apoyo, y lo mínimo que podía hacer era retribuirle con un buen trabajo.

Edward insistía en continuar visitándola en su apartamento. Pero cualquiera podía percibir que no se sentía muy a gusto a su lado. Él la invitaba a cenar o al teatro varias veces por semana, pero lo hacía por pura obligación. Cuando llegaban, se despedía de Bella en el coche. Evitaba subir al apartamento. Ambos actuaban como si fueran sólo buenos amigos.

Edward ni siquiera la tocaba. Lo máximo que hacía era ayudarla a entrar y salir del coche.

Bella tampoco se sentía bien al lado de Edward. Sabía que él no la había escogido para ser la madre de su hijo, y sí para ser su amante.

Cuando Bella llegaba a casa, después de haber salido con Edward, se sentaba en la cama y pensaba en como su vida había cambiado.

Que gran error habría cometido si me hubiera casado con Edward. Ya ni me soporta, al menos durante algunas horas por semana. Imagina si tuviéramos que vivir bajo el mismo techo, pensaba Bella, en la soledad del cuarto.

Las visitas de Edward se fueron haciendo cada vez más monótonas. Se parecían a las visitas que las personas hacían a los enfermos en los hospitales, con horarios y días preestablecidos.

Los fines de semana parecían eternos. Edward raramente aparecía y Bella no visitaba a su madre con mucha frecuencia desde que se había quedado embarazada, aunque Renné continuaba telefoneando religiosamente todos los viernes.

Cuando el teléfono sonaba, Bella atendía rápidamente, pues sabía que el estado de Renné despertaba cuidados.

-¡Dígame!

-Hola, querida, ¿cómo estás? -preguntó Renné del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, ¿y tú, mamá?

-Perfecto. No te preocupes por mi. Phil me hace reposar dos horas al día y, además, contrató a una empleada. Me estoy sintiendo tan extraña. No hago nada en todo el día.

-Estoy feliz por ti mamá.

-Bella, no te encuentro muy bien -afirmó Renné, preocupada.

-Pero lo estoy.

Bella no sabía mentir, y decididamente no le gustaba mentirle a Renné.

-Has trabajado mucho. Deberías dejar de trabajar y venirte a vivir aquí a casa. Phil y yo adoraríamos tenerte con nosotros.

-Eso está fuera de discusión. El trabajo con Jacob no es agotador, y él me necesita. Digamos que se trata de una distracción. -Después de una pequeña pausa, continuó-: Mamá, voy decírtelo una vez más, no pretendo salir de Londres.

-Está bien, está bien. No hablemos más de eso. ¿Cuando irás al médico, Bella?

-El martes.

-No se te olvide contarle que tus piernas se te están hinchando -recordó Renné.

-No te preocupes, no lo voy a olvidar.

Al desconectar el teléfono, se deprimió. Que bueno sería tener a alguien como Phil a su lado, cubriéndola de mimos y atenciones.

Bella salió pronto de la oficina el martes, Jacob se ofreció a llevarla al médico, pero como de costumbre no aceptó.

-Gracias, Jacob -le agradeció-. Eres muy gentil, pero prefiero ir al médico sola. Jamás olvidaré todo que has hecho por mí.

-Bueno, Bella. Me preocupo por ti. ¿Estás segura de que prefieres ir sola? -Jacob insistió.

-Sí, Jacob. De cualquier forma, gracias, -agradeció sonriendo.

Jacob es la única persona que me trata con naturalidad, pensó, mientras caminaba por la calle en dirección a la parada de taxis.

Estaba irritada con la actitud de las personas: sus amigas le decían, todo el tiempo, que dejara de trabajar. Renné la cubría de preguntas y la trataba como si fuera una niña jugando a ser mamá. ¿Y Edward? Vivía criticando todo lo que comía, pues creía que Bella no se estaba alimentando bien. En cuanto al trabajo, simplemente odiaba el hecho de que Jacob y ella se estuviesen llevando tan bien.

El dr. Whitlock siempre la recibía con una sonrisa amistosa en los labios. Sabía las situaciones conflictivas que Bella vivía, cada día de su embarazo.

-Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Cómo te va? -Preguntó el médico.

-Bien, creo -respondió, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa del doctor.

-¿Tienes alguna novedad que contarme, Bella?

-No... ninguna. Sólo que mis piernas se están hinchando al final del día.

-Vamos a ver eso -dijo el dr. Whitlock, dirigiéndose a la sala de exámenes.

Después de examinarla atentamente, el médico se sentó a la mesa y, mirando bien a los ojos de Bella, observó:

-Ya te alerté sobre esto antes, Bella, pero ahora es serio. Deberías dejar de trabajar...

-¿Por qué? -Indagó Bella, antes que él terminara de hablar.

-No estás tan bien como intentas demostrar -dijo el dr. Whitlock.

-¿Qué pasa, doctor?

-Escucha, Bella -pidió suavemente-. Estás cargando un peso extra, que no es normal en ti. Además de eso el bebé necesita de substancias para crecer, y las retira de ti.

-Ya sé eso -interrumpió Bella-. Pero me siento muy bien. Es sólo este calor que me cansa un poco.

-No es sólo eso, Bella. Entiende. El verano no es una de las mejores épocas del año para las embarazadas. El calor fuerte agota tus energías. Además de eso, tu presión está un poco alta. No mucho, pero lo está.

-¿Eso es peligroso, doctor? -Preguntó intrigada.

-No si comienzas a descansar un poco más. Y, a propósito, ¿has tomado tus vitaminas diariamente?

No podía dejar de decirle la verdad al médico. Frecuentemente se olvidaba de las cápsulas de vitaminas.

Bella, no aprendes; se censuraba cuando eso sucedía.

-Oh, doctor, debo confesar que no las he tomado con la frecuencia que debería -confesó Bella.

-Yo ya desconfiaba -dijo el médico sonriendo-. Tómatelas rigurosamente, todos los días. Descansa y dile a tu jefe que necesitas dejar de trabajar.

-Pensaré en eso -finalizó Bella, levantándose para salir.

Siempre que iba al médico, Edward la llamaba por la noche para saber sobre la consulta.

-¿Díme, Edward?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Está todo bien contigo y el bebé? ¿Qué dijo el dr. Whitlock?

-Nada. Está todo bien. Sólo debo descansar un poco más. Y este calor también me está perjudicando.

Era lo que Edward más quería oír. No soportaba a Jacob. Principalmente porque debía estar intentando cortejar a Bella. Tenía fama de conquistador.

-Yo te dije eso mil veces -le recordó Edward-, Jacob te exige demasiado.

-¡Mira quién dice eso! -ironizó Bella.

-Deberías tomar un permiso -continuó Edward, como si no hubiera oído la provocación de Bella-. Tengo una casa muy bonita en Devonshire. No está tan lejos de Londres y el clima es más bien fresco. Mi madre adoraría pasar unos días contigo allá.

Bella no podía dejar de admitir que se había sentido tentada a aceptar la invitación. Pero si ya era difícil convivir con Edward, no se imaginaba con la madre de él, que Bella ni siquiera conocía.

-Gracias Edward, pero no puedo. Jacob me necesita hasta agosto. No voy a decepcionarlo. Tendré todo septiembre para descansar antes de que nazca el bebé -decidió Bella con firmeza.

Al poco tiempo la vida de Bella se fue haciendo muy monótona. No visitaba a su madre, pues ya no tenía ganas de salir de casa. No soportaba el modo en que Renné y Phil la trataban, pues dejaban ver que era evidente que se estaban muriendo de pena por ella.

Alice solía visitarla. Conversaban mucho sobre los operarios que trabajaban en la empresa de Edward, donde tenían muchos amigos comunes. Pero, Alice evitaba hablar sobre Edward, pues sabía que podría herir los sentimientos de su amiga. Pero Bella no se contenía y generalmente acababa preguntando acerca de él.

-¿Has visto a Edward? -preguntó Bella, intentando actuar con naturalidad.

-No mucho. Él ha trabajado demasiado -respondió Alice, y continuó-: ¿Edward te ha visitado, Bella?

-Sí, nos encontramos algunas veces por semana.

-Pretendía no tocar el asunto... -dijo Alice rápidamente-. Pero, Edward está muy irritable últimamente. No sé como no se cansa de trabajar tanto. Llega bien temprano y sale tarde casi todos los días.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó Bella indignada.

-Puedes creerlo.

-Pienso que siempre fue así -concluyó Bella con frialdad.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Él parece muy triste. De verdad intenta hacerse pasar por una persona fuerte, tal vez a causa de la posición que ocupa -dijo Alice.

-No sé... -sospechó Bella.

-Piensas que te estoy contando un chisme, ¿pero sabes lo que se comenta por la empresa? -Preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Bella.

-Que estás haciendo pagar a Edward por todo lo que te hizo.

Oír aquello hizo bien al ego de Bella. Sabía cuánto habían comentado todos cuando descubrieron su relación con Edward. A primera vista las personas creían que Edward no había querido casarse con Bella cuando se había quedado embarazada. Ahora, todos podrían estar seguros de lo contrario.

Era lunes y Bella ya había avisado a Jacob que no iría a trabajar. Necesitaba ir al ginecólogo.

-No necesitas volver. Te mereces este día de descanso. Cuídate mucho -le había dicho Jacob, gentil como siempre.

Bella estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Dígame.

-Hola, querida. ¿Dónde has andado? No consigo localizarte en casa -dijo Renné intrigada.

-Casi no he salido -respondió Bella, mientras intentaba peinarse con el auricular en una de las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?

-Intentando peinarme. Voy a recogerme el cabello. ¡Está haciendo mucho calor! Tengo consulta en el ginecólogo en media hora -explicó Bella, apresurada.

-Está bien, querida. No voy a retrasarte. Acuérdate de decirle que te estás sintiendo muy cansada -recomendó Renné, preocupada.

-Está bien mamá.

-¿Continúas sintiendo mucho sueño?

-¡Claro! ¡El bebé patea mi barriga toda la noche! -ironizó Bella.

Bella se cambió el auricular de un oído al otro y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

-Mamá, ¿me llamaste por algún motivo especial? -preguntó Bella, curiosa.

-Oh, sí... Phil y yo vamos a dar una fiesta, una reunión, el próximo sábado. Creo que será la última hasta que el bebé nazca.

-Que bueno.

-Vendrás, ¿no es así, Bella? -preguntó Renné-. Phil te llevará de vuelta el domingo.

-Claro que iré -prometió Bella rápidamente.

-Quedo feliz, hija.

-Cuando salga del médico iré a comprar algunas ropas. Nada más me sirve. Voy a escoger algo bien bonito para usar el sábado -concluyó Bella animada, pues no había ido a una fiesta desde que se había embarazado-. Necesito irme mamá. Un beso. Hasta el sábado.

Apresuradamente Bella se dirigió hasta el cuarto y se puso sus zapatos. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento para salir, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¡Dígame! -atendió Bella, automáticamente.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Edward.

-¿No ibas al médico? -preguntó, extrañando por que Bella aún estuviera en casa.

-Estoy saliendo. Renné me llamó y... -explicó Bella, impaciente y continuó-: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

-¿No te gustaría que te acercara a casa, cuando salgas del médico? -propuso.

-No, gracias, Edward.

-Está muy caluroso. Este calor te va a hacer mal -observó Edward.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa últimamente. No soportaba cuando Edward intentaba interferir en su vida y tampoco le gustaba darle cuenta de sus actos.

-Además, Edward -continuó Bella, un poco irritada-, no vendré del médico directo a casa. Necesito comprar ropa.

-Iré contigo.

-¿De compras? -preguntó Bella, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír-. Me haces reír. Con certeza tu conciencia debe sentirse muy culpable.

-Bella... ¡a veces te odio! -replicó Edward, enfurruñado al desconectar el teléfono.

-Bella, querida -dijo el dr. Whitlock con voz suave-. Creo que tendré que hospitalizarte para que descanses un poco, ¿no es así?

Bella no comprendía por qué el dr. Whitlock insistía tanto que descansara. Se sentía bien, como nunca. Incluso se estaba acordando de tomar las vitaminas con más regularidad. Había salido del médico feliz. El bebé estaba bien. Decidió no contarle nada a Edward y a Renné. Con certeza, el médico estaba exagerando, y ellos la presionarían para que abandonara el trabajo.

Bella caminaba por la calle sonriendo. Hacía mucho calor, era verdad, pero adoraba hacer compras. Mientras caminaba, percibió que un automóvil se detenia muy cerca de ella.

-¡Edward! -exclamó Bella, al verlo salir del coche.

Probablemente había salido de la oficina para encontrarla. Vestía terno gris claro sobre una camisa blanca con corbata roja. El color claro contrastaba con el tono bronceado de la piel de Edward, lo que lo hacía aún más atractivo.

-Hola, Bella. Pensé que no iba a encontrarte. Tardaste...

No era natural en Edward ser gentil después de haber sido áspera con él. Cuando cortó el teléfono de aquel modo por la mañana, Bella estaba segura de que Edward pasaría por lo menos una semana sin buscarla.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Bella, hipnotizada por la mirada de Edward.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se miraban de aquel modo. Bella sentía un temblor recorrer su cuerpo. Deseaba a Edward más que nunca en aquel momento.

¿Cómo puedo controlar mi presión? Cuando Edward se aproxima a mí, parece que voy a explotar..., pensó Bella.

-¿Aceptas un viaje? -preguntó Edward, cariñoso.

-No, gracias.

-¿Notaste que compré un coche nuevo? Tiene aire condicionado. ¿Estás segura que no quieres probarlo?

El calor era infernal y Bella no pudo resistir la invitación. Entró en el coche e inmediatamente sintió una sensación de alivio.

-Me disculpo por lo de esta mañana, Edward. Creo que estaba medio descontrolada -se disculpó Bella.

Edward pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Bella, y la abrazó tiernamente.

-No necesitas disculparte.

Ella pudo sentir su corazón latir más fuerte. Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward no la abrazaba así.

El sol se ponía tarde en aquella época del año, y aún brillaba en el horizonte. Tenía mucho tiempo para estar con Edward y no desperdiciaría aquel momento.

-¿Estás seguro que te gustará ir de compras conmigo? -Bella preguntó, sonriendo.

-Claro. Tengo buen gusto para escoger ropas para chicas gorditas -ironizó Edward.

-¿No pretendes volver a la oficina? -preguntó Bella, temerosa por la respuesta.

-No. ¿Olvidaste que soy el jefe? -preguntó Edward, de buen humor-. Y en cuanto a ti Bella, tampoco vas a volver al trabajo. Si mi empresa puede sobrevivir sin el presidente hoy, con certeza Jacob no se va a morir si falta su secretaria.

-Está bien, Edward. Jacob me dio todo el día para descansar.

-¡Que sujeto tan sensacional! -se burló Edward-. Tenemos toda la tarde sólo para nosotros.

Edward encendió el coche y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección al centro comercial en el centro de Londres.

-A propósito, Bella, ¿qué dijo el dr. Whitlock?

-Dijo que está todo bien.

-¿Él no te aconsejó que descansaras un poco más? -preguntó Edward, desconfiado.

-No.

-Mientes muy mal, Bella.

-Está bien, mentí. El dr. Whitlock, Renné y tú me viven diciendo que debo dejar de trabajar. No me gusta quedarme en casa como una inútil. Tú me conoces -confesó Bella irritada, y continuó con el propósito de molestar Edward- Pienso que no debo privarme de ese gusto.

La expresión de simpatía del rostro de Edward desapareció. Estaba irritado por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Sabes por qué Jacob actúa así?

-¿Por qué, Edward? No me vengas con tus desconfianzas de nuevo.

Habían llegado al aparcamiento. Edward apagó el coche y se volvió hacia Bella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque a Jacob no le importas. Ya te dije varias veces que odio a ese sujeto. Parece que mientras más percibes que no me gusta, más insistes en defenderlo -reveló Edward, visiblemente celoso.

Bella había alcanzado su objetivo. Claro que le gustaba Jacob. Pero, al notar que Edward estaba celoso, se sintió feliz. Por los menos a Edward parecía importarle ella.

-Jacob es problema mío, Edward. Vamos a bajar -sugirió, abriendo la puerta del coche.

La tarde transcurrió maravillosamente bien. Bella y Edward pasearon con las manos tomadas por el centro comercial e hicieron muchas compras. Bella tenía muy buen gusto para vestirse. Siempre que compraba ropas nuevas, también compraba zapatos y bolsos a juegos.

Edward no parecía el mismo. Caminó relajado por las tiendas y ayudó a Bella en la elección de ropas. De muy buen humor, la invitó a tomar un helado en una concurrida heladería.

El cambio en Edward sorprendió a Bella. Nunca había aprobado la idea de caminar abrazados en público. Siempre frecuentaba restaurantes retirados y discretos.

¡A Edward no le importa ser visto conmigo! Se dio cuenta Bella, apenas cabiendo en sí de felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NI LA TRAMA P ERTENECE YO SOLO LO ADAPTO A CREPUSCULO

chicas mil peredones pero ya entre a clases y eso me ha tenido algo ocupada, les voy a regalar dos capitulos

besos

gracias a todas las que me han dejado un rr

* * *

Capitulo 9

Cuando Edward y Bella llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, Edward estacionó el coche y desconectó el motor.

-Pienso que merezco ser invitado a un café -dijo Edward, fingiendo estar cansado.

-Claro que lo mereces.

-Prometo que continuaré comportándome como un perfecto caballero y, además de eso, cargaré todos estos paquetes -Edward dijo suavemente, apuntando hacia el asiento trasero.

-¡Cuánta gentileza! -bromeó Bella.

-Y te encanta, ¿no es así? -preguntó, con aire burlón.

Bella movió la cabeza, afirmativamente. No podía negarlo. Adoraba ser tratada de modo gentil y cariñoso.

-Edward -llamó Bella antes de descender del coche.

-¿Que sucede, Bella?

-No sé si debería... -suspiró.

-Dime Bella...

Los dos se miraron por un largo instante, hasta que Bella desvió la mirada. Edward estaba irresistible.

-Me gustaría agradecerte por lo de hoy -murmuró Bella, con la cabeza baja.

-No hables así -pidió, cariñoso.

-Pienso que sí debo agradecerte. Fuiste maravilloso -dijo Bella suavemente.

-Está bien, Bella.

-Sé que no debía decir esto. Pero sabes como agradar una mujer, cuando quieres, Edward -confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Así me dejas sin habla -bromeó Edward.

Salieron del coche, y juntos caminaron hasta el apartamento de Bella. Edward entró y colocó los paquetes encima del sofá , mientras Bella se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el café.

-Edward, ¿podrías conectar el aire acondicionado, por favor? -pidió Bella.

-¡Claro!

-¡Este año el verano está insoportable! -la chica exclamó de la cocina.

-No tanto, Bella. Estamos en junio. Es la mitad del verano.

Estaba caluroso y Bella ya se encontraba en el sexto mes de embarazo. Se sentía exhausta cuando hacía cualquier cosa fuera de su rutina.

Entró en la sala trayendo café y los dulces que a Edward tanto le gustaban. Servía, en lo más íntimo, para que tardara por lo menos media hora.

Edward bebió el café y, de medio lado, la miró. Dijo entonces:

-Mi madre quiere conocerte.

-¿Por qué, Edward?

-¡Sí, por qué! Creo que no es tan raro que quiera conocerte -se extrañó él.

-No es eso, Edward -intentó cambiar de tema Bella.

-A mí también me gustaría conocer a tu familia. ¿Qué piensas?

Bella apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Edward, que jamás quiso ninguna relación familiar. Como si no bastara, le estaba pidiendo su opinión. Él, que siempre decidía todo solo, sin importarle lo que Bella pensara.

-No te estoy entendiendo, Edward...

-No hay nada que entender...

-Claro que lo hay. ¿Por qué todo esto ahora? Nunca te importaron esas cosas -insistió Bella.

Edward se levantó del sofá y sentó en el brazo de la butaca al lado de Bella. Le cogió tiernamente una de las manos y murmuró con cariño:

-No estoy de acuerdo con la manera como nos veníamos tratando el uno al otro últimamente. Pienso que deberíamos cambiar las cosas antes de que el bebé nazca.

Bella no comprendía. El hombre frente suyo no tenía nada a ver con el Edward de algunos meses atrás.

¿Hasta a dónde quería llegar con todo eso?, se preguntaba desconfiada.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Edward?

-¿Qué?

-Sigo sin entenderte.

Edward continuaba cogiéndo la mano de Bella con cariño. Aquel simple gesto, por sí solo, parecía hacerla sentirse realmente protegida.

-Bella...

-Por favor, Edward. Sé sincero conmigo.

-Escuchame bien. No desistí de casarme contigo. Sólo encontré mejor no presionarte con este asunto -murmuró Edward.

Bella se levantó abruptamente, soltando las manos de Edward, y bastante nerviosa dijo:

-No voy casarme contigo, Edward. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas.

-No necesitas ponerte nerviosa -dijo Edward, aproximándose a Bella nuevamente.

La escena del desmayo de aquella fatídica noche vino a la mente de ambos. Bella se sentó intentando mantener el control.

-Dije que no insistiría más. Vamos a dejar que el bebé nazca, entonces resolveremos eso mejor -dijo Edward.

-Está bien, Edward -respondió con la cabeza baja-. Entonces... ¿qué pretendías con toda aquella conversación sobre familia y buena relación? -Bella continuó.

-Creo que tienes el derecho de no querer casarte conmigo. Pero no tienes el derecho de impedirme ser padre -confesó Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella notó que había sinceridad y preocupación en aquella mirada. Quedó radiante de felicidad. Por primera vez habló, con cariño, de ser padre. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente. Edward, te amo tanto..., pensó.

Pero no podía dejar que sus emociones le nublaran la razón. No podía flaquear ahora. Ya había sufrido más de lo que había podido soportar.

-Pienso que estás en lo correcto -concordó, intentando parecer fría.

-¿Y no sería un buen comienzo, si conociéramos la familia del otro? -preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

-Tal vez...

-Estoy seguro de que será un buen comienzo, Bella -afirmó contento.

-Edward, no sé como mis padres van a reaccionar cuando te conozcan. Pero intentaré invitarlos a cenar un día de estos.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, no. Prefiero que cenen en mi apartamento.

Bella quedó desconcertada. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o era que Edward había enloquecido?

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, nunca la había llevado a su apartamento. Ahora, el propio Edward movía las barreras que había impuesto cuando se conocieron.

En verdad, era muy conveniente para él que ese encuentro sucediera en su territorio.

Edward, tenías que estropearlo todo..., se lamentó Bella.

-¡Mis padres quedarán maravillados! -exclamó Bella, con sarcasmo y decepción en los ojos.

-Bella...

-Muy cómodo, ¿no crees Edward? ¡Allá van tus intenciones de una vida mejor!

Salió de la sala y fue en dirección a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. Se sentía un poco rara, y no quería pasarlo mal en frente de nadie. Necesitaba controlar mejor sus nervios.

Edward la siguió, preocupado e intentando explicarse:

-No entendiste, Bella. No pienses tonterías -suplicó, cogiéndole el rostro.

Bella se soltó y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

-Yo siempre te entiendo mal, ¿no es así, Edward?

-Sabes que no debes ponerte nerviosa, Bella.

-Ya entendí -Bella hablaba con frialdad, y después de una pequeña pausa, continuó- Tu cabeza es tan lógica como un ordenador. Va decidiendo lo que hacer sin importar los sentimientos de las personas.

No consiguió contener las lágrimas, pero esta vez, Edward no se irritó. Atrajo a Bella a su encuentro y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.

-Disculpa. No pensé que te ofendería tanto.

-No es solamente la invitación lo que me ofendió... -contestó Bella-. Es el modo como decides sobre todo lo que está a tu alrededor, Edward.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Bella?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora quien no está entendiendo nada soy yo -replicó.

-Bueno, Edward... No te hagas el tonto -dijo irritada-. Vamos a colocar las cosas así: si quieres conocer a mi madre, bien. Voy a intentar pensar en algo...

-Bella, yo... -interrumpió Edward.

-Espera, no he terminado -continuó Bella levantando la voz-. Si decides ser un padre responsable, no soy yo quien te lo va a impedir. Ahora, Edward, no te atrevas a mandarme, como haces con tus trabajadores. Porque sé que es eso lo que realmente quieres.

Edward estaba desconcertado. No era este el modo con que Bella lo trataba normalmente. Se sentía herido con la situación.

Bella percibió que lo había lastimado, pero no pudo dejar de decir todo lo que la hizo sufrir durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mí, Edward? -preguntó, sin darle tiempo a responder-. Nada. No sabes lo que siento, quiero o dejo de querer. Sólo sabes como soy en la cama. ¡Y probablemente estás orgulloso de haberme enseñado tan bien a hacer el amor!

No bien Bella terminó de hablar, se levantó y quedó de pie cerca del mueble de la cocina para tomar otra taza de café.

Miró hacia Edward sentado a la mesa y dijo furiosa:

-Edward Cullen... ¡Un regalo de los cielos a los ordenadores y a las mujeres!

Sorprendentemente, Edward se levantó de la silla muy tranquilo. No parecía haber oído el insulto.

Se detuvo delante de Bella, quitándole la taza de la mano y volviendo a ponerla en el mueble.

-Bella. No es tu estilo hacerte la mártir -murmuró Edward, tan cerca, que pudo sentir el calor de su aliento.

-Aléjate, Edward -imploró Bella, previendo que cedería a sus cariños.

-Nosotros dos sabemos que no es eso lo que quieres -replicó.

-Quiero que te vayas. No me necesitas a mí o a este bebé -dijo Bella acariciándose el vientre-. No necesitas probarle a nadie que eres un hombre responsable.

-Tú pediste esto -dijo Edward, bajando levemente la cabeza para que su boca alcanzara la de Bella en un beso ardiente.

-Edward -suspiró.

-¡Estás hermosa! ¿Cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin besarte? -murmuró Edward.

Bella no se resistió, se entregó a las caricias de Edward por entero. Lo deseaba tanto que no consiguió controlarse. Siempre fue así, con un beso ardiente de Edward, se hacía su esclava.

-Edward -murmuró, cuando entre besos y halagos él permitió que hablara-. Disculpa, no debería haber dicho todo aquello.

-¿Por qué no? Si era lo que sentías... -respondió casi sin aliento, besando la nuca de Bella.

Bella quería desesperadamente abrazar a Edward, acariciarlo de nuevo, pero no podía dejar que nada aparte de aquel beso sucediera. De lo contrario, su orgullo no lo soportaría.

Se soltó de él y fue hacia la sala, con la disculpa de desconectar el aire acondicionado.

Edward no la acompañó. Se quedó parado en el pequeño pasillo que conectaba la sala con la cocina. También estaba intentando controlarse. Hacía casi cuatro meses que no tocaba a Bella, y la deseaba mucho.

-¡Bella! -la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? -preguntó, ya sentada en el sofá.

-¿Vamos a cenar juntos mañana? -preguntó, arreglándose la camisa, que había quedado arrugada.

-No sé... Realmente no sé...

-Voy a repetírtelo entonces: Nosotros vamos a cenar juntos mañana -afirmó Edward categóricamente-. Necesito irme ahora. Vendré a recogerte mañana a las siete.

Era una más de las impecables frases que siempre usaba al salir. Se alejó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Bella pasó buena parte del día intentando adivinar lo que Edward pretendía, al demostrarle con tanto interés cuanto había cambiado.

Y aquel beso. Bella se había sentido besada con amor y no sólo con simple deseo. ¿Qué había significado para Edward?

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, y Bella estaba muy nerviosa. Hacía calor, lo que la tenía aún más agitada.

Salió del baño, se sentó en el tocador y se maquilló levemente. Se peinó los cabellos, dejándolos caer por los hombros, del modo exacto en que a Edward le gustaba.

Al pararse frente al guardarropa, no pudo dejar de sentirse triste. Ninguna de las ropas que adoraba usar le servían. Su única opción eran las ropas de embarazada que había comprado junto con Edward.

Tuvo el cuidado de decidirse por un conjunto de falda y blusa de seda que él había escogido.

Se puso la falda e intentó colocarse la blusa, pero esta se abrochaba en la espalda. Bella no conseguía estirar el brazo para alcanzar los pequeños botones.

Quien diseñó esa blusa se olvidó de que estaba hecha para mujeres embarazadas. O tal vez ninguna embarazada se ponía un traje de fiesta sola, sin su marido para ayudarla, imaginó Bella.

Sonó el timbre, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Sólo podía ser Edward.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, sin importarle la blusa que no conseguía abrocharse.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás hoy? -preguntó Edward, sonriente.

-Estoy bien.

-Estás muy bonita. Esta ropa te queda bien -la elogió.

-Gracias.

-Tu cabello queda maravilloso cuando lo peinas de ese modo -observó Edward.

-Sólo hay un problema... -dijo Bella, alejándose para que él pudiera entrar.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edward intrigado, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

-No consigo abrocharme la blusa -susurró Bella.

Por un instante Edward esbozó una sonrisa, pero se contuvo. Con certeza, Bella se irritaría si lo percibiera.

-Bien... Yo lo hago. Vuélvete de espaldas -pidió.

Estaban parados frente a un gran espejo que había en una de las paredes de la sala. Bella se quedó paralizada, estremeciéndose cada vez que Edward la tocaba.

Mientras él le abrochaba la blusa, Bella notó el traje deportivo que Edward usaba. Vestía pantalón de lino beige y camisa azul marino de algodón, estaba muy elegante. Cualquier tono de azul le sentaba muy bien, combinaba con sus ojos.

Edward estaba irresistible cuando se vestía así, deportivamente.

Al terminar de abrocharle la blusa, Edward le besó el cuello y le rozó la lengua por la nuca. Apartó sus cabellos de los hombros y la giró delicadamente.

-Bien. No necesitas ponerte tan nerviosa, ¿no es así? -preguntó, en tono juguetón.

-Sí, Edward -suspiró, erizada con la sensación del beso en el cuello.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Por lo que parece vas a llevarme al McDonalds! -dijo, sonriendo.

-No. Estás engañada -replicó Edward.

Bella tomó el bolso y salieron. Caminaron juntos hasta el coche. Al entrar, no conectó el motor inmediatamente. La contempló por algunos segundos y, con una expresión emocionada, preguntó:

-¿Puedo poner la mano en tu barriga?

Bella se estremeció bajo el impacto de aquel pedido.

Se sentía tan feliz, que apenas podía hablar.

-Claro.

Edward colocó la mano cariñosamente sobre la barriga de Bella. Y, en una sorprendente coincidencia, el bebé se movió. Pudo sentirlo moverse exactamente en el punto en que posó la palma de la mano.

-El bebé te patea, Edward -murmuró la futura mamá suavemente.

-Y como patea... -dijo en un tono travieso.

Edward no retiraba la mano. Parecía querer sentir al bebé nuevamente.

Bella tenía la impresión que el corazón iba saltarle por la boca. El calor y la energía que la mano de Edward esparcía por su cuerpo hacía que se sintiera tranquila, relajada.

-¿Edward...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde vamos a cenar? -preguntó Bella, buscando traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Duele?

-¿Qué? -preguntó por su parte.

-Todos esos movimientos -completó él curioso.

-Ah, Edward... -sonrió Bella-. No duele, es hasta reconfortante sentirlo moverse así. Preocupante sería si no se moviera.

-Bella.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Edward?

Cogió la barbilla de Bella, haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

-Me disculpo por el modo grosero como reaccioné cuando supe lo del bebé...

-No necesitas disculparte... Ya lo olvidé -mintió Bella.

-No deberías haberlo olvidado. Nadie en tu lugar lo olvidaría -respondió Edward, echando a andar el coche- Estamos llegando -avisó Edward.

Bella no reconocía aquel lugar. No veía ningún tipo de restaurante cerca.

Edward entró en un aparcamiento que pertenecía a un condominio de apartamentos y detuvo el coche entre un Mercedes y un Rolls-Royce. Se recostó en el asiento, aún con las manos en el volante y, sonriendo hacia Bella, dijo:

-Mi apartamento...

Bella miró hacia el lujoso edificio frente suyo, no creyendo que todo aquello estaba sucediendo.

Mi Dios, cuantas veces soñé con esto..., se maravilló.

-¿Vamos a descender?

-Sí, Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

NI LA TRAMA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECES!

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI!

YA ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL! =(

BESOS

* * *

Capitulo 10

El apartamento de Edward quedaba en el cuarto piso. Ocupaba todo el piso.

¿Será que Edward vive aquí solo, o con algún tipo de empleado?, se preguntaba Bella, muriéndose de curiosidad.

Sabía que todo el conjunto de edificios pertenecía a Edward. Recordaba la compraventa del condominio, cuando aún era su secretaria.

Parecía estar pensando en hechos sin importancia para no cuestionar las reales intenciones de Edward al traerla a su apartamento.

Edward abrió la puerta. La sala era enorme, sin embargo Bella no pudo prestar mucha atención a los detalles, pues Edward inmediatamente la acomodó en un confortable sofá cerca de la chimenea. Y entonces, se sentó cerca, al lado de Bella.

-Cenaremos en casa -dijo sonriendo.

-Confieso que no esperaba esto.

-¿No te gustó la idea? -preguntó Edward, intrigado.

-Ah, sí. Me gustó mucho.

-Tendremos una cena especialmente preparada para nosotros -reveló, feliz.

-¿No me diga que tú la preparaste?

-Bueno...

-Me has sorprendido tanto últimamente que no me extrañaría que cocinaras también... -ironizó Bella.

-La sra. Cope preparó la cena. Ella cocina muy bien -explicó Edward.

-¿Quién es la sra. Cope?

-Vive conmigo. Trabaja para mí hace muchos años. No sé como nunca te hablé acerca de ella -dijo, levantándose para encender el aparato de sonido.

Nunca me hablaste sobre tu vida personal, pensó Bella.

-Edward.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que descubrí porque me trajiste aquí -declaró ella.

Edward colocó el disco preferido de Bella y se volvió para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime por qué -pidió, curioso.

-Porque sería muy extraño que mis padres vinieran aquí a cenar con nosotros y percibieran que ni siquiera conocía tu apartamento -reveló Bella.

-Bella... Bella... siempre sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Y digamos que yo quisiera... -argumentó Edward.

-Prosigue Edward. ¿Quisieras... qué? -preguntó, intrigada.

-Seduc...

-¿Seducirme? -ironizó Bella-. ¿Con este cuerpo? No consigo creer que alguien quisiera...

Ambos sonrieron, divertidos. Edward fingía que intentaba seducirla.

-Voy a tomar una copa -dijo aún sonriendo.

Edward salió de la sala. Con certeza, en aquel inmenso apartamento debía haber una sala especial con el bar y las bebidas. ¿Por qué Edward vivía en un lugar tan grande?

Mientras él estaba ausente, Bella pudo observar la sofisticación de la sala de estar donde oía música.

Las alfombras eran azules y todos los sillones blancos. El resto de la decoración mezclaba esos dos colores. Las cortinas eran de un azul cielo claro con pequeños listones blancos. Los objetos, ceniceros y todo lo demás eran intercalados en blanco y azul. Hasta el papel de la pared tenía los mismos tonos. Las plantas estaban en floreros altos, cuidadosamente distribuidos por el ambiente. Las hojas llegaban casi hasta el suelo.

Edward regresó a la sala, con las manos vacías. Detrás de él una señora alta, mayor, de cabellos canosos, vistiendo un uniforme blanco, traía la bandeja con dos vasos.

-Bella, está es la sra. Cope -dijo Edward, haciendo las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Bella, sonriendo.

-Está hermosa chica es la srta. Swan, de quién ya le hablé -comunicó Edward.

La sra. Cope miró hacia ella, visiblemente intrigada con la barriga saliente de Bella.

-La cena estará pronto -comunicó la sra. Cope educadamente.

-Gracias -agradeció Bella.

La señora, sin decir más nada, salió en dirección a un pasillo.

-La sra. Cope es un ángel -intentó disculparse Edward-. No sé lo que haría sin ella y su marido. El sr. Cope es el cuidador, cuida de todo este edificio.

-¿Viven contigo? -preguntó Bella, curiosa.

-Digamos que no.

-¿Digamos? -indagó intrigada.

-En el piso de la planta baja existen dos apartamentos en el mismo piso: ellos viven en uno, y el otro lo ocupa mi madre cuando viene a visitarme -explicó Edward.

-Entiendo... -observó Bella.

Edward le sirvió la copa. Bebieron juntos. Ambos estaban tensos. La situación no era normal, por más que intentaran hacer que lo fuera.

Al terminen las bebidas, Edward cogió el rostro de Bella suavemente y dijo:

-Me gustaría que conocieras mi cuarto. Inmediatamente vas a saber por qué -susurró Edward, ya levantándose.

Caminaron hasta un gran pasillo central, donde habían hermosos cuadros pintados a óleo.

Tomándola de las manos, Edward la condujo por un pasillo que conducía a una puerta.

Llegaron al cuarto de Edward.

Bella se sorprendió. La sala era tan grande y sofisticada, que imaginó que todo el apartamento sería así. Pero, el cuarto de Edward era totalmente diferente.

Los muebles eran laqueados de gris. Todas las alfombras y adornos eran amarillos y negros.

El tejido del sillón que estaba en el borde del cuarto era listado de negro, amarillo y gris. Las cortinas y el cubrecama estaban hechos del mismo tejido.

-¡Me sorprendiste! -confesó Bella.

-No veo por qué -observó Edward, sonriendo-. A ti siempre te gustaron las cosas excéntricas.

-A mí siempre me gustaron. A ti no -declaró Bella, yendo en dirección a la ventana.

-Por eso hice que este cuarto combinara contigo.

Bella notó entonces que la cama era amplia y todo allí parecía impecable. ¡Era todo nuevo!

-Bella...

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, distraída.

-¿No te gustó?

-No es eso, Edward. ¡Está todo muy bonito y de buen gusto! -elogió, curiosa acerca de las reales intenciones de Edward.

Edward cerró la puerta del cuarto. Se aproximó a Bella y la hizo sentarse en la cama.

-Sabes...

-Habla, Edward -insistió Bella.

-Nunca traje a ninguna de mis... quiero decir... a nadie a mi apartamento antes. Me gusta mantener mi privacidad.

Bella no conseguía entender si sólo le estaba explicando su vida personal, o la estaba previniendo contra interferencias.

-¿Y por qué yo quebré esa regla? -indagó, curiosa.

-¡Por qué eres una excepción!

-¿A causa del bebé? -preguntó Bella, con firmeza.

Edward dudó por algunos instantes y entonces respondió, mirándola a los ojos:

-Si eso te hace aceptarme a mí y a mi casa... Entonces es... A causa del bebé.

La sra. Cope los interrumpió, golpeando la puerta y entrando enseguida.

-Serviré la cena enseguida, señor.

-Está bien. Gracias. Puede irse -dijo molesto por la interrupción.

-Creo que no le gusto -observó Bella.

-¿Por qué?

-Tal vez piense que estoy embarazada de otro hombre e intentando cargarte el bulto.

Edward pasó el brazo por los hombros de Bella y la condujo en dirección al comedor.

-Aprovecha y cuéntale toda la verdad a la sra. Cope -sugirió Edward irónicamente-. Ella no me creería si se lo contara.

-¿No creería qué?

-¡Que te niegas a casarse conmigo! -exclamó Edward, sonriendo.

-Bueno, Edward... Habla bajo o te oirá.

-¡Quiero que el mundo entero sepa cuanto sufro y que me has rechazado! -bromeó él.

Llegando al comedor, Edward retiró la silla para que Bella se sentase.

-Estás hermosa -murmuró en su oído, al sentarse.

Cenaron a solas, en un clima amistoso. Bella estaba radiante. Siempre había deseado una noche así con Edward.

La sra. Cope sirvió el postre y por fin el café y el licor.

Bella intentando ser gentil, la elogió:

-Estaba delicioso. Edward tiene razón, cocina muy bien.

Ella nada respondió, sólo miró a Bella y sonrió fríamente.

-No te molestes con ella -dijo Edward, percibiendo la contrariedad de Bella.

-Está bien, está bien... sólo intenté ser gentil...

-¿Quieres un poco más de vino? -ofreció Edward, retirando la botella del balde de hielo e inclinándola en la dirección del vaso de Bella.

-No, gracias -rechazó, cubriendo el vaso con la mano.

-¿No te gustó del vino? -preguntó Edward, contrariado.

-No es eso, Edward. Sabes que adoro el vino blanco. Ya bebí bastante -explicó ella.

Bella no tomaba bebidas alcohólicas desde hacía algunos meses, y estaba más vulnerable que lo normal.

-Bien... No has bebido tanto -protestó él, volviendo a dejar la botella en el hielo.

-Y, además -continuó Bella con ironía-, no deberías emborrachar a una mujer embarazada. No combina con tu imagen.

Edward la miró, levantando una de sus cejas, desconfiado.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de mi imagen? -preguntó él.

-Sólo eso. Para intentar preservar tu imagen de hombre responsable, estás aquí... desperdiciando toda una noche con una mujer embarazada, en vez de salir con alguna chica -las palabras de Bella fueron pronunciadas suavemente, pero cargadas de veneno.

Aún así, Edward no se alteró. Su expresión sólo se tornó más seria.

-Debes saber que nunca te rechazaría o a nuestro hijo por nadie -dijo él, despacio-. Tú eres quien me rechaza todo el tiempo...

-No es verdad, Edward. No seas injusto -imploró, percibiendo que no debería haber hecho un comentario tan rudo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por casualidad te preocupaste en presentarme a tu familia? -él preguntó, fríamente.

Bella se removió en la silla, desconcertada. No esperaba esa reacción de Edward.

-Yo... voy a hablar con ellos el fin de semana, cuando vaya a verlos -respondió Bella, un tanto confundida.

-Bella, dime honestamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar de ir a pasar los fines de semana con tu madre? -preguntó Edward, desaprobando su actitud.

Bella jugueteaba con el vaso, pasando los dedos por el borde, para evitar enfrentar a Edward.

-A ellos les gusta que vaya. Piensan que para mí es un alivio salir de Londres dos días a la semana. Y no es sólo eso: a mí también me gusta y me preocupo por mi madre. Ella también está embarazada, ¿recuerdas? -explicó Bella, y continuó mirando fijamente a Edward-. Son las únicas personas que me han comprendido últimamente...

-No son las únicas... -él añadió con suavidad.

Bella sintió, entonces, que sería mejor cambiar de tema. La atmósfera que los envolvía se estaba poniendo peligrosa.

-Ah, Edward. Creo que aún no te conté... -recordó Bella de pronto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que mi padrastro conoce a Emmett? -dijo ella, sonriente.

Edward frunció las cejas, mostrando curiosidad.

-¿Has visto a Emmett últimamente? -preguntó, desconfiado.

-No -respondió, moviendo la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes antes de que Bella retomara la conversación.

-Pero los veré el próximo sábado. Emmett y su esposa están invitados a la recepción que mi madre y Phil van a ofrecer. Me encantará verlos nuevamente -explicó animada.

Edward comenzó a juguetear con un mechón del cabello de ella, enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos.

-Me gustaría ir contigo a esa recepción -él propuso.

Bella lo miró sin comprender lo que quería decir.

-Edward.

-Sí...

-¿No habías dicho que preferirías conocerlos aquí, en tu casa? -se extrañó ella.

-¿Te da vergüenza aparecer en público conmigo? -él preguntó, aún jugueteando con sus cabellos.

Bella sentía un calor inmenso inundarle el rostro. Estaba excitada, tal vez a causa del vino. Pero, ciertamente, el hecho de que Edward le acariciara su cabello ayudaba mucho. Le gustaba cuando la tocaba.

-No es vergüenza.

-¿Qué es entonces? -él quiso saber.

-Desconfianza. Disculpame, Edward, pero aún no entiendo tus motivos... y... -intentó decir Bella.

-¡Pensé que te había aclarado todo ayer, cuando regresamos de las compras! -exclamó él-. Casarme contigo es mi objetivo principal. Pienso que, al conocer a tus padres, daré un paso importante.

-Edward, no aguanto más esto...

-¿Qué?

-Hablas de boda todo el tiempo. ¡Parece que crees que si nos casamos, resolveremos todos nuestros problemas! -exclamó Bella.

-No es así. Sólo quería que me dejaras acompañarte el sábado -observó, mirándola fijamente.

-No quiero, Edward. Tengo mis razones -suspiró ella.

Bella estaba a punto de perder el control de la situación. Su cuerpo quería una cosa y la razón le decía otra. Edward estaba tan cariñoso, hablando con tanta dulzura y actuando pacientemente como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Bebí demasiado, concluyó, al notar que sería difícil controlarse delante de él.

Ella lo amaba demasiado, y no resistiría su encanto seductor por mucho tiempo. Era mejor salir de allí, antes de que hiciera alguna barbaridad.

-Edward... ¿Sabes lo que tengo en mente? -preguntó, ya de pie.

-No, ¿qué?

-Hablaré con mis padres durante el fin de semana. Les diré que quieres conocerlos. No estoy de acuerdo con que aparezcas por allá sin que ellos lo sepan -explicó Bella, intentando disfrazar cuánto se sentía atraída por él.

Edward se levantó, aproximándose a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Acariciaba los cabellos de Bella cariñosamente. Él usaba lavanda Dior, un perfume que tenía todo que ver con él. Lo hacía aún más atractivo.

-Podrías llamarlos. Mañana aún es miércoles -sugirió, mirándola sensualmente, de los pies a la cabeza.

Edward intentaba controlar su deseo también. Respiraba aceleradamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de Bella.

-Voy a llevarte a casa. Pareces cansada -concluyó, suavemente.

Él actuaba de modo contrario a lo que acababa de proponerle a Bella.

Le rozaba levemente el rostro, la oreja y el cuello. Le besaba el rostro con cariño y la hacía sentir su lengua caliente y húmeda recorrerle la nuca.

Por el amor de Dios... reacciona Bella..., pensaba ella en su interior, sintiéndose totalmente entregada a las caricias que recibía.

No podía y no quería controlarse. Allá estaba el hombre que tanto amaba. ¿No sería un error mucho mayor rechazarlo?

-Lo siento mucho... -intentó disculparse, sintiéndose como una tonta por que no quería simplemente aceptar que la llevara a la fiesta.

-No digas que lo sientes mucho... -dijo Edward, insistiendo en besarla, ahora más profundamente.

-No entiendes. Estoy hablando sobre el sábado -Bella intentó explicar.

-Iremos juntos -él finalizó, sonriendo.

Bella luchaba consigo misma. Tenía que irse de cualquier forma. Sin contar con que se moriría de vergüenza si la sra. Cope aparecía.

-Edward... detente... Por favor... detente -imploró, casi sin aliento.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó preocupado, alejándola ligeramente.

-Porque pienso que no conseguiré controlarme. Estamos yendo demasiado lejos... -murmuró Bella, preocupada de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward la cogió por los hombros con firmeza y levantó el rostro de Bella para poder mirarla.

-No quiero que te controles...

Bella apenas podía mirarlo. Edward la conocía bien y, con certeza, percibía cuánto lo deseaba en aquel momento.

-No deberías haberme tocado de ese modo... besado así... -suspiró Bella, con la respiración acelerada.

La expresión del rostro delicado de Bella era una invitación a caricias más intensas, y Edward no se resistió. La envolvió en un abrazo caluroso.

Bella no conseguía controlarse. Se entregó enteramente a las caricias, cada vez más íntimas de él.

-¡Te quiero tanto! -él gimió junto al oído de ella, rozándolo con la lengua.

-Oh, Edward...

-No diga nada... -Edward la besó en la boca, impidiéndole continuar hablando-. ¡Nunca dejé de quererte!

Bella sonrió feliz. ¿Por qué debería resistir? ¡Era tan difícil alejarlo! Nunca había amado tanto a un hombre en toda su vida. Al lado de Edward, se sentía completa, llena, mujer.

-Edward... No puedes... querer...

-Sí puedo -él la interrumpió-. Cada día que pasa te quiero más, Bella.

-¿En este estado? -indagó Bella, sorprendida.

-¿Piensas que porque estás embarazada, eres menos sensual? -preguntó, acariciándole el rostro.

-Edward...

-Te quiero mucho más... Bella -finalizó él abrazándola con fuerza.

Estaban parados cerca de la puerta del comedor. Edward se dobló, estrechándola más junto a sí.

Sus bocas se encontraron, ávidas por un placer hace mucho tiempo reprimido. Necesitaban, intensamente, el uno del otro.

Edward paró de pronto y susurró en su oído:

-Aquí no.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida. Él no iría a desistir ahora. Lo podía sentir lleno de deseo.

-Déjame hacerte el amor, Bella -pidió-. Hagamos el amor ahora. Te quiero...

-Sí -ella susurró, casi entrando en la desesperación.

Edward la condujo de vuelta al cuarto, haciéndola sentarse en la cama. Se sacó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, ansioso.

Bella se excitó al ver aquel pecho fuerte y musculoso que tanto deseaba.

-Sólo te pido que no me odies después -imploró él, desabotonándole la blusa a Bella-. Creo que no soportaría que me odiaras más de lo que ya me odias.

-Nunca te odié, Edward.

Edward le quitó la blusa, y admiró sus bellos senos por algunos segundos.

-¡Están más hermosos! -exclamó Edward, besándolos.

Bella percibió cuanto la deseaba, ya no se sentía más avergonzada de su cuerpo. Dejó que él la acomodara en medio de la cama, apoyándose en las almohadas.

Edward la miró tranquilamente y se acostó a su lado, pasando la mano por su rostro.

-No imaginas cuanto soñé con este momento -confesó.

-Edward...

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no te deseaba? Estás hermosa, hermosa... -repetía cubriéndola de ardientes besos y acariciándole los senos con ternura.

Bella sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo.

-Edward...

-Tranquila... no pienses en nada... Quieres hacer el amor tanto como yo.

Edward se había desnudado totalmente y pasó a desnudarla también, en un lento ritual. Le quitaba cada pieza con delicadeza, besándole cada parte del cuerpo en llamas de Bella.

Ella pasó las manos alrededor de los hombros de Edward, atrayéndolo hacia sí, en un abrazo casi desesperado. Quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo.

Edward la detuvo y volvió a besarla, retribuyendo sus caricias. Quería deleitarla, excitándola con suaves caricias.

Contiendo la urgencia de su deseo, Edward la penetró con mucho cuidado y cariño. Un verdadero caballero.

-Bella... -susurró él, ya dentro de ella, sintiéndola por entero.

-Edward... Te amo... -balbuceó ella. Sus cuerpos se movieron en un ritmo delirante, pero lleno de ternura.

Sentían un placer que nunca habían experimentado antes.

En la cama, Bella y Edward parecían un sólo ser. Compartían cada minuto de éxtasis.

-No voy a permitir que te alejes más de mí... -prometió él, rozándole sus senos con la lengua.

-Edward... Fue todo tan maravilloso...

-No digas nada...

Bella se sentía adormilada y saciada; se acomodó en los brazos fuertes de Edward y se relajó. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.


	11. Chapter 11

No me pertence ni la historia ni los personajes yo los adapto a crepusculo

**chicas Solo quedan dos capis mas! y se nos acabo la historia!**

gracias por las que me dejan rr

_**Sol gracias por insistirme cada dia a que actualice muy pronto! Te quiero!**_

* * *

Capitulo 11

Bella despertó en los brazos de Edward. Estaban acostados bien juntos. La mano de él reposaba sobre la barriga de Bella, como si los amparara a los dos: a la madre y al bebé.

Podía oír su respiración. Dormía tranquilo, y su brazo presionaba levemente el cuerpo de Bella.

Edward los cubrió con una sábana azul. Probablemente se había quedado despierto mucho más tiempo que ella.

Bella se levantó despacio, para no despertarlo. Sentada en la cama, vio que Edward colgó todas sus ropas en una percha que había en el pasillo, entre el cuarto y el baño.

Aquel cuarto era una faceta de Edward. Todo dispuesto en el más perfecto orden.

¿Qué estaría pensando Edward, mientras dormía?, pensó Bella.

-¿Que estás haciendo? -indagó Edward, aún adormilado al percibir que Bella se había levantado.

Bella se giró sorprendida. No había notado que había despertado. Estaba cubierto sólo hasta la cintura. Tenía los cabellos despeinados y apenas conseguía abrir los ojos azules como el cielo.

-Me estoy vistiendo -respondió Bella en voz baja.

Se puso de espaldas y le pidió, tiernamente:

-¿Me abrochas?

-Claro...

No bien acabó de abrochar el último botón, Edward tomó los sedosos cabellos de Bella, acariciándolos.

-¿Y ahora, Bella? -susurró.

Buena pregunta, pensó antes de responder:

-No lo sé, Edward.

Edward se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en las grandes almohadas.

-No vas a volver atrás, ¿no es así, Bella?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. Se sentía muy orgullosa. El hijo de Edward estaba allí, moviéndose dentro de su barriga. Y Edward la quería, ahora más que antes.

-Edward, deprisa, dame tu mano.

Bella puso la mano caliente de Edward contra su barriga, para que pudiera sentir al bebé moverse.

-¡Opa! -exclamó él sonriendo-. ¡Por lo que parece hoy despertó feliz!

-Con certeza... con certeza.

-Bella, me gustaría decirte una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que sepas que no había planeado seducirte cuando te traje aquí anoche -dijo Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

-No pensé eso ni por un instante, Edward -le aseguró Bella.

Se miraron por algunos momentos.

-Nosotros dos lo quisimos.

-Lo sé -Bella concordó.

-Y nosotros dos lo necesitábamos.

-Sé eso también -concordó nuevamente.

Bella continuaba estática, sentada en la cama. Tenía una expresión seria y preocupada.

-¿No vas a decirme lo que estás pensando?

-Sólo estoy un poco confundida... Me gustaría ir a casa. ¿Me llevas? -pidió Bella suavemente.

Edward la abrazó con ternura, besándole los labios con cariño.

-¿Te hice daño? -preguntó, visiblemente preocupado-. Intenté ser lo más gentil posible... ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Bella sonrió para alivio de él.

-Fue hermoso, Edward. No me hiciste daño, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Entonces quédate aquí.

-Está bien... está bien... ¿Crees que la sra. Cope se incomodaría si me preparara un té?

-Claro que no. ¿Pero no prefieres acostarse aquí a mi lado un rato más? -dijo Edward, apuntando al lugar de la cama donde había estado acostada.

Bella sonrió, pero se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

Edward se puso su bata de seda azul marino y salió al encuentro de ella. Se sentó a la mesa, observándola preparar el té.

-¿No crees que necesitamos conversar, Bella? No me gustaría llevarte a casa sin aclarar nuestra situación -argumentó Edward, bebiendo el té que Bella acababa de servirle.

-Lo sé -respondió, sin levantar los ojos-. Pero, hay algo que quiero decirte...

-¿Qué es?

-No voy casarme contigo.

Edward sonrió y acabó de beber el té antes de responder:

-No me acuerdo de haberte pedido matrimonio -bromeó Edward.

-Edward, sé que has salido con incontables mujeres últimamente. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico hasta el punto de querer casarte? -preguntó Bella, con rabia en los ojos.

Edward no lo negó y tampoco pareció conmoverse con lo que Bella acababa de decir.

-Pienso que no tienes el derecho de controlar mi vida -observó-. No quieres casarse conmigo. Me vives rechazando, ¿y encima crees que debo serte fiel?

-No me entendiste, Edward.

-¿Por qué? Está todo muy claro. ¡No me quieres y exiges que tenga una vida de celibato!

-Edward, por favor... -imploró, casi llorando.

-Por favor... por favor... No te entiendo... ¿Me amas o no? -preguntó confuso.

-Claro que te amo, Edward. Siento celos. No soporto pensar que te vas a la cama con otras mujeres -confesó.

-¡No seas infantil, Bella! -respondió sonriendo.

-Me gustaría saber lo que sentirías, si no estuviera embarazada y saliera con otros hombres.

Edward la miró intrigado. La idea de que Bella pudiera tener otro hombre lo trastornaba. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el único en la vida de ella.

-Tengo que admitir que no aprobaría eso.

-Edward, tengo algo que proponerte.

-¿Qué, Bella? Dilo inmediatamente.

-Estoy pensando en... ¿Qué pensarías si... si yo me viniera a vivir aquí, contigo?

Edward sonrió, sorprendido. Nunca pensó en proponerle eso a Bella, tenía la seguridad de que no aceptaría.

Bella no dio a Edward la oportunidad de decir una sola palabra y continuó:

-Sé que no está dentro de tus reglas. Pero será bueno para nosotros. Después de algún tiempo viviendo juntos, decidiremos si es realmente lo que nosotros dos queremos.

-Bella... Tal vez te estés precipitando. Y tu madre, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Y tus amigas? -preguntó, queriendo saber hasta donde Bella quería llegar con todo aquello.

-Bueno... Nunca me importaron los demás. Y en cuanto a Renné, lo va a aprobar, cuando sepa que será por mi propio bien -respondió Bella, rápidamente-. Cerraré mi apartamento. Si un día percibimos que no dio resultado, volveré allá y olvidaremos todo.

-Creo que no es hora de discutir este asunto. Ya es muy tarde.

-Pero, Edward... ¿Por qué no? -insistió.

-Porque ahora vamos a volver a dormir. Vas a pasar el resto de la noche aquí. Mañana antes de salir al trabajo conversaremos mejor -él dijo, queriendo concluir el asunto.

-No puedo, Edward. Imagina lo que la sra. Cope pensaría de mí...

-¡Bueno, Bella! ¿Quién estaba intentando convencerme minutos antes, de que no le importaba la opinión de los demás? Es muy tarde y estamos cansados, vamos a dormir. Tendremos tiempo mañana.

Edward se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Bella a levantarse también. La besó en la coronilla con cariño y caminaron abrazados de vuelta al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se quitó la bata, quedándose completamente desnudo. Desnudó a Bella y entonces se acostaron, con los cuerpos entrelazados, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro.

El día amaneció rápidamente. Era verano y el sol salía pronto.

Edward despertó y fue hacia el baño, como de costumbre. Al volver se quedó dudando si despertaba a Bella o no. Por fin decidió despertarla.

Le besó la boca y dijo suavemente:

-Despierta, querida... Ya es de mañana.

-Oh... Dormí demasiado... -Bella dijo al abrir los ojos, casi no pudiendo creer que había dormido en el apartamento de él.

-No quise salir a la oficina sin despertarte. Estabas tan preocupada por la impresión que le causarías a la sra. Cope -se burló Edward, abrazándola.

Los dos rieron y entonces Edward la besó con cariño en el rostro.

-¿Qué horas es? No debe ser muy temprano, si hasta te bañaste -observó, intentando despertar.

-Deben ser las siete, creo. Quiero desayunar contigo. Acepta mi invitación, por favor, Bella.

-Claro.

-¡Bella! -la llamó, cuando se dirigía al baño.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-¿Estás segura sobre lo que me propusiste anoche?

Bella volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Claro, Edward. Quiero vivir contigo... -dijo decidida.

-¡Bien! Me ocuparé de todo. No quiero que te preocupes por nada -murmuró Edward en su oído, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos ligeramente despeinados.

Bella sonreía. Estaba tan feliz. Para su sorpresa ya eran más de las ocho y Edward, a pesar de que debía estar preocupado, porque debería salir hacia el trabajo, continuaba atento.

Ella salió del baño, perfumada, los cabellos muy bien peinados, y con un leve maquillaje. Sabía como arreglarse para agradarlo.

-¡Estás hermosa! -exclamó él, saliendo al encuentro de Bella y cogiéndole las manos con ternura.

Caminaron juntos hasta el comedor. Allá, una bella mesa los esperaba.

-¡Cuánta cosa exquisita!

-Siéntate y sírvete lo que gustes, Bella.

-¿Dónde está la sra. Cope? -preguntó intrigada, pues sabía que la señora no aprobaría verla allí tomando el desayuno.

-No sé, pero ya va a aparecer. Puedes estar tranquila. La sra. Cope sabe cuanto detesto la presencia de otras personas durante mis comidas -dijo Edward, en tono burlón.

-Tú y tus manías. A propósito, Edward, no necesitas llevarme a casa. Tomaré un taxi. Sé que debes llegar a la oficina a las ocho y media a lo sumo -observó Bella.

-De ningún modo. ¡Te llevo a casa! -insistió.

Conversaron animadamente durante todo el desayuno. Se sentaron en la sala de estar e hicieron algunos planes sobre el cambio de Bella.

-La primera cosa que voy a hacer es comunicar a la sra. Cope que te cambiarás acá.

-¿Por qué Edward?

-Así desocupará algunos armarios para ti y se ocupará de todo para que te sientas en casa. Voy hasta su apartamento, ahora. Toma tu bolso y aguardame lista. Te llevaré a casa apenas vuelva -decidió rápidamente, sonriendo.

Inmediatamente después que Edward se alejó en dirección al pasillo de entrada, Bella se aproximó al teléfono y llamó a Jacob, hablando en voz baja:

-¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú? Soy yo, Bella -dijo, tratando de no ser oída-. No iré hoy por la mañana, tuve algunos problemas... Te explico después... No te preocupes, estoy bien. No, no iré a almorzar contigo... Me disculpas Jacob, no puedo hablar más... Conversaremos más tarde... Chao, un beso para ti también.

Al colocar el auricular en el gancho, Bella sintió un escalofrío al ver a Edward parado, al lado de la puerta de entrada de la sala, escuchando todo.

-¡Edward!

-Bella, sabes muy bien lo que pienso acerca de tu maravilloso jefe, Jacob Black. Después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, te deshaces en delicadezas con ese hombre -dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con visible irritación.

Y sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de ella, salió y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Bella se quedó parada de pie al lado del teléfono. Pero antes de que la sra. Cope apareciera por allá, decidió volver al cuarto.

El perfume de Edward impregnaba el aire del cuarto, haciéndolo presente sin estar allá. Bella se sentó en la cama, y, abrazando la almohada, lloró como hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba.

Oh, mi Dios... Si pudiera haber evitado toda aquella confusión..., se recriminó.

Edward ni había tenido tiempo de llegar cerca de los ascensores y ya estaba arrepentido.

Como fui de idiota... Dejé que los celos me cegaran... Finalmente Bella no dijo demasiado. Jacob siempre fue muy abusador. ¿Cómo pude ser tan infantil? Se lamentó, mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su apartamento.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta del cuarto y vio a Bella llorando.

-Oh, Bella. No llores... Discúlpame... Fui un tonto.

-Todo está bien, Edward. Sé que no lo hiciste por ser malo -dijo, sintiéndose aliviada por que Edward había vuelto.

Había creído que él había cambiado, y el hecho de disculparse era una prueba más de eso.

Edward se agachó y la abrazó. Bella sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una gran sensación de flaqueza.

-Edward...

-¿No te sientes bien, Bella? -preguntó, preocupado.

-No... Mi cabeza me duele... Creo que me voy a desmayar...

No bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Bella cayó hacia atrás, acostada en la cama.

-Bella, Bella -la llamó desesperado.

Atrapó algunas almohadas y la posó confortablemente en la cama.

Salió desesperado por el pasillo, gritando a la sra. Cope.

-Localice a este médico, por favor... -dijo Edward, entregándole una pequeña tarjeta-. Dígale que Bella se desmayó.

Pasaron sólo algunos minutos antes de que el dr. Whitlock llegara. Edward lo esperaba, ansioso, parado en la puerta del cuarto.

-Por aquí, doctor. Ella está en la cama.

Edward se quedó al lado de Bella durante todo el tiempo que el médico la examinó. De a poco, ella fue recobrando los sentidos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Bella, cogiendo la mano de Edward con fuerza.

-Nada, nada. Está todo bien ahora -dijo el dr. Whitlock, intentando calmarla-. Voy darle alguna cosa para descansar un poco.

-No quiero... Va a perjudicar al bebé... -resistió Bella, cansada.

-¿Piensas que te daría algo que perjudicara al bebé? -replicó el médico, sonriendo-. Tu presión está muy alta, srta. Swan, el único modo de hacerla volver a lo normal es quedarte en reposo absoluto por algunos días y tomar este medicamento.

El dr. Whitlock miró hacia Edward con curiosidad, pues sabía que Bella no era casada.

-Creo que debemos avisar a su madre -observó el médico, dirigiéndose a Edward.

-No será necesario. Bella se va a quedar aquí. Soy el padre del bebé -explicó Edward, percibiendo que el médico estaba confundido-. Estará muy bien cuidada. Asumo la total responsabilidad, doctor.

-Estaba pensando en algunos días en el hospital -confesó el médico, preocupado.

-No, doctor. Por favor... -imploró Edward-. El padre de Bella se quedó mucho tiempo en el hospital antes de morir. Sería muy frustrante para ella, ser ingresada.

El dr. Whitlock dudó por un momento, pero acabó cediendo al pedido de Edward. Aplicó una inyección a Bella, que inmediatamente cayó en una somnolencia.

Edward la observaba atento, y al percibir que Bella casi dormía, preguntó:

-¿Cuál es su problema, doctor? -indagó torturado por juzgarse el culpable del desmayo de Bella.

-Su presión ha subido últimamente. Descansa muy poco y trabaja demasiado. No podemos culpar sólo al calor. No es el único responsable por que Bella no se sienta bien -explicó el dr. Whitlock.

-¿Ella está bien ahora, doctor?

-Sí. Va a dormir un poco. Y, por favor... Haga que tome sus vitaminas regularmente. Nunca conocí a alguien tan olvidadizo con los remedios como Bella -observó el médico, sonriendo.

-Eso, lo sé -concordó Edward.

El dr. Whitlock se despidió de Edward y pidió ser informado sobre todo lo que sucediera con Bella, a cualquier hora del día.

Edward volvió hacia el cuarto, se sentó a su lado y cogió una de sus manos. Notó entonces que aún no se había adormecido por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó, con delicadeza.

-Un poco extraña... Te asusté, ¿no es así, Edward? -preguntó muy pálida, pero con una sonrisa feliz en los labios.

-Un poco... Pero ni te atrevas a pedirme disculpas -se apresuró a decir.

Bella sonrió, a pesar de sentirse muy adormilada.

-La culpa es toda mía, Edward. Hace semanas que sé que debería estar descansando más -confesó Bella.

-No debería haber hecho el amor contigo -dijo Edward, acariciándole el pálido rostro.

-No digas eso. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, y lo sabes -murmuró Bella con voz temblorosa-. ¿El dr. Whitlock no comentó nada sobre el bebé?

Edward percibió por el tono de voz de Bella cuánto temía esa respuesta. Le pasó la mano cariñosamente por la barriga y dijo:

-El bebé está bien. Ahora quédate quieta y duerme un poco. La sra. Cope va a traerte un té para que te tomes y algunos comprimidos.

-Pienso que no es necesario...

Edward colocó el dedo en la boca de Bella, impidiéndole continuar hablando.

-Me voy a quedar contigo. No permitiré que te levantes de esta cama hoy.

-Tengo que telefonear a mi madre -murmuró Bella, casi durmiendo.

-Descansa, Bella. Lo haré por ti.

Ella no tuvo fuerzas para discutir. Resolvió dejar todo a cargo de Edward. Tal vez fuera mejor no estar presente cuando Renné y él se encontraran.

-Pobre Edward... Te he causado tantos problemas.

-No lo has hecho... El único problema que me causaste fue querer salir de mi vida, sin importarte si era realmente lo que yo quería -dijo él, tapándola con una sábana.

Bella lo miró y suspiró ofendida.

-Tú querías salir de mi vida aún antes de saber sobre el bebé. Un niño no es motivo para retener a un hombre. No en los días de hoy...

La sra. Cope entró en el cuarto, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Aquí están el té y los comprimidos -dijo retirándose enseguida.

-Toma querida...

Bella bebió el té y se tomó los comprimidos. Edward ya estaba en la puerta cuando lo llamó:

-Edward.

-¿Qué sucede, mi amor? Necesitas descansar...

-Gracias.

-Bella... ¿Gracias por qué? -preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

-Por estar aquí. Sé que tienes mil cosas que hacer -suspiró.

-Nada es más importante para mí que tú. Créelo.

Bella se adormeció. Edward salió del cuarto y fue hacia la sala. Se sentó al lado del teléfono, sabiendo que la llamada que iba a hacer no sería fácil.

-¡Dígame! ¿Phil Laverne?

-Sí, es él. ¿Quién habla?

-Usted debe conocerme de nombre, soy Edward Cullen.

-Sí, lo conozco. ¿Algún problema con Bella?

-Nada serio. Ha trabajado demasiado y se sintió mal hoy por la mañana. Pero ya está todo bien. El dr. Whitlock acaba de salir de aquí. Ella está en mi casa.

-Déme su dirección. Renné y yo estaremos ahí en unas horas.

Bella estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando Renné y Phil llegaron. Edward los recibió con atención.

-La señora es muy joven y bonita -elogió Edward al conocer Renné.

Conversaron por algún tiempo. El asunto fue Bella. Convenientemente, Edward buscó hablar sobre cuanto Bella había estado trabajando y de cuan orgullosa era, no aceptando casarse con él.

Edward les dijo a los dos que Bella debería dormir todo el día. Phil y Renné decidieron entonces volver a casa, pues así dejarían a Edward más cómodo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen, yo solo la adapto!**

_Ya se ya se, me he demorado en actualizar, les pido mil disculpas pero ya entre a clases y he tenido que preparar algunas exposiciones y un trabajo, asi que compréndame un poco!_

_Ya se esta acabando la historia!_

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado su review_

**Sol te amo! No me mates! ejejeje**

NESSA

* * *

Capitulo 12

Los rayos de sol y la leve brisa del verano entraban por la ventana del cuarto.

Bella despertó sintiendo su cuerpo todo descansado, y le llevó algunos minutos hasta que recordó, con exactitud, todo lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

Miró alrededor y pudo ver a Edward, sentado en un escritorio improvisado en la orilla del cuarto, hojeando algunos papeles. Probablemente no había ido a trabajar. Vestía ropa deportiva y estaba bastante concentrado en la tarea que desempeñaba.

Debía ser muy tarde... Dormí demasiado..., pensó Bella.

No bien Edward percibió que despertó, colocó los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Hola -él dijo suavemente, cogiéndole la mano.

-Hola... ¿Dormí mucho?

-No mucho. Aproximadamente inco horas y algunos minutos -respondió sonriendo-. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Té. Helado, por favor, Edward. Tengo mucho calor -respondió.

Edward gentilmente la ayudó a sentarse, poniéndole algunas almohadas para que se acomodara.

Bella notó, sorprendida, que vestía uno de sus camisones.

-¿Cómo vino mi ropa a parar aquí? -preguntó, curiosa.

-Tu madre las trajo. Renné y Phil vinieron después que les telefoneé -aclaró Edward sonriendo-. Sólo se fueron después de se asegurarse que estabas en buenas manos.

-Oh, Edward... No pensé que conocerías a mi madre en estas circunstancias -lamentó Bella-. Me gustaría que todo fuera diferente...

-No pienses en eso. Fue todo bien y ahora ya somos grandes amigos. Tu madre es maravillosa... -decía cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido por la sra. Cope.

Edward le pidió que trajera el té, como Bella había pedido. La señora salió del cuarto sin ni siquiera preguntar como Bella se estaba sintiendo.

-No le des importancia. La sra. Cope inmediatamente se acostumbrará con la idea de que eres la nueva dueña de la casa -dijo él, besándola en el rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes. Bella bebió todo el té rápidamente, tenía mucha sed.

-Sabes... Quedé sorprendido al conocer a Renné. Es muy joven y atractiva -declaró, impresionado.

-Ya lo sé. Phil casi se desmayó cuando me conoció. Realmente no parecemos madre e hija -respondió, orgullosa.

Edward se levantó para ajustar la temperatura del aparato del aire acondicionado.

-Bella.

-¿Sí?

-Prometí a tus padres que, si el médico no se oponía, te llevaría a su fiesta el sábado -declaró Edward como si ya perteneciera a la familia.

-Eres imposible... -ironizó ella-. Bastan cinco minutos y tu infalible encanto entra en acción.

Aún bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, Bella volvió a dormirse.

Ya estaba bien oscuro cuando despertó nuevamente.

Por un momento prefirió estar sola en el apartamento. Podría levantarse sin preocuparse por estar incomodando o despertando alguien.

Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo. La cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo parecía cansado, a pesar de haber descansado todo el día.

-¡Drogas! -se quejó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Edward, apareciendo inesperadamente en la puerta.

-Necesito ir al baño -respondió, acostándose de nuevo.

Bella no soportaba depender de los demás. Siempre fue autosuficiente y ahora, para su desesperación, se encontraba totalmente entregada, dependiendo de Edward para todo.

Él la tomó por la cintura para que pudiera caminar hasta el baño.

-¿Te estás sintiendo mejor? -preguntó, preocupado.

No conseguía ni siquiera responder. Edward parecía su padre, y ella una frágil niña enferma.

-¿Que tal un baño, Bella? -propuso, intentando animarla.

Bella movió la cabeza, rechazando la sugerencia. Se sentía muy débil para hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso para tomar un simple baño.

-Odio sentirme así -reveló en voz baja.

-Lo sé -dijo Edward, sabiendo cuan presionada se sentía-. ¿Por qué no entras al baño mientras voy a buscar algo para beber? Cuando vuelva te ayudaré y entonces volverás a la cama como una buena chiquilla. Totalmente inútil... -completó él, bromeando ante la observación de Bella.

Edward regresó en algunos minutos. Hizo que se sentara en la bañera y, exactamente como había prometido, cogió la esponja y comenzó a bañarla como si Bella fuera una reina de la era romana.

-Eres muy bueno en esto -bromeó Bella, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. Es muy erótico bañarse de esta forma.

-No me des ideas... -advirtió él, parpadeando.

-Podrías unirte a mí. Esta bañera es tan grande...

-Bella... ¿Estás sugiriendo lo que estoy pensando?

-Bueno, Edward, sólo estaba intentando facilitarte las cosas. ¡Ya estás todo empapado! -se defendió, rápidamente.

-¡Estás intentando seducirme! -la acusó en tono juguetón-. Pero no seré seducido. Son órdenes médicas.

-¿Por eso es que no estabas durmiendo en la misma cama que yo?

-¡Claro que no! -Edward negó-. Sólo quería que estuvieses más cómoda. Está muy caluroso y pensé que te sentirías mejor, y más confortable, con toda la cama para ti.

-¿Quién dijo eso? -preguntó ella.

Edward la miró tiernamente a los ojos, mientras pasaba la toalla por los hombros de Bella. Todo que había que ser dicho, fue dicho con aquella mirada.

Bella mejoró bastante al día siguiente. El dr. Whitlock quedó contento al verla.

-Excelente. Te sentirás aún mejor, si continuas descansando por lo menos dos días -recomendó el médico.

-¿Podré ir a la fiesta en casa de mi madre el sábado? -preguntó, intentando parecer entusiasmada.

-Si todo continua bien, no veo razón para no ir.

-Gracias, doctor. No conseguiría quedarme en esta cama por mucho tiempo.

Bella resolvió entonces conformarse con la idea de quedarse en reposo por algunos días. El sábado vería a Renné. Estaba nostálgica, y quería contarle inmediatamente acerca de la decisión que cambiaría su vida radicalmente. Vivir con Edward Cullen.

Edward se despidió del médico, orgulloso. Había prometido que Bella quedaría a sus cuidados. Se aseguró de que no se enojaría si se iba a trabajar. Necesitaba ir a la oficina a resolver algunos problemas.

-Puedes ir, Edward. Estoy bien.

-Tardaré sólo algunas horas. Inmediatamente estaré de vuelta -prometió, besándole la coronilla, y saliendo enseguida.

Bella se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer un libro que Edward le había prestado.

La sra. Cope entró en el cuarto para guardar algunas ropas y ni siquiera la saludó. La relación entre las dos se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-Sra. Cope...

-No -respondió la señora, con frialdad.

-¿El sr. Cullen ya le comunicó que me quedaré aquí definitivamente?

-No -negó ella, en tono antipático.

Bella tragó en seco, sintiendo rabia hacia la sra. Cope. Había actuado con mucha petulancia. Finalmente era una empleada, y no la madre de Edward.

-Entonces creo que llegó la hora de que aclaremos las cosas -dijo Bella, buscando controlar los nervios-. De hoy en delante, viviré en esta casa también. Mi bebé nacerá en octubre, y obviamente el trabajo de la casa aumentará. Está claro que entenderemos si la señora decide buscar otro empleo.

La sra. Cope miró fijamente hacia Bella y replicó fríamente:

-El sr. Cullen nunca trajo a sus... sus mujeres a casa. Naturalmente la trajo porque está en problemas... -insinuó la vieja rudamente.

-¡Este bebé que cargo dentro de mí es su hijo!

-Ya lo sé, él me lo dijo. Pero no se casó con usted, ¿no es así? -preguntó la señora, cargando las palabras de veneno.

-Yo soy la que no quiero casarme con él, sra. Cope. Ahora salga de mi cuarto. Ya le dije todo lo que juzgaba necesario. No le debo explicaciones -concluyó Bella, irritada.

La siguiente vez que la sra. Cope entró en el cuarto, Bella pudo notar que actuaba con más cordialidad. Se había prometido que jamás permitiría que alguien la humillara nuevamente. Había decidido ser una nueva mujer. Había sido dura con la vieja señora, pero se lo había merecido.

El día y la noche transcurrieron normalmente. El amanecer del día siguiente le trajo otra sorpresa. Edward había salido hacia el trabajo y la sra. Cope había ido a hacer las compras al mercado.

Bella pudo oír nítidamente que la puerta de entrada del apartamento fue abierta y cerrada inmediatamente después. La persona caminaba en dirección al cuarto, pues el sonido de los pasos se hacía más alto a medida que se aproximaba.

-Tú debes ser Bella -dijo la mujer, que se había detenido al lado de la puerta.

Bella pudo entonces verla mejor. Tenía los cabellos canosos, muy bien peinados. Vestía falda gris oscuro con una hermosa blusa de seda blanca, que combinaban perfectamente. Desde la cama podía sentir la fragancia suave del perfume que la elegante señora exhalaba.

Ella se aproximó a la cama, se sentó y dijo:

-No deberías estar tan sorprendida. Todos dicen que Edward se parece mucho a mí. En general, ni siquiera necesito decir que soy su madre...

Bella apenas podía creer lo que acababa de oír. De cualquier modo, sonrió, aunque no consiguiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Entonces eres tú... ¿Por qué crees que mi hijo no será un buen marido?

Mi Dios... ¿qué hago ahora?, se desesperó Bella. Por lo que parecía aquella mujer no pararía de hablar mientras no supiera todo lo que quería saber.

-No te culpo. Mi hijo tiene muchos defectos y los reconozco. Por eso es por lo que es un éxito en lo que se refiere a los ordenadores. Y muy práctico. No decide nada con el corazón. Nunca se deja llevar por los sentimientos o por el lado humano de las cosas -argumentaba la sra. Cullen, como si fuera su amiga íntima-. Sé que este bebé es mi nieto. Cásate con él, querida, y juntas instruiremos a Edward.

-Disculpe... Estoy medio desorientada. No esperábamos a la señora -dijo Bella con voz temblorosa.

-Edward sabía que vendría. Probablemente por eso es por lo que no está aquí -ironizó ella-. Ahora vamos... cuéntame todo desde el principio al final. Quiero aprovechar la ausencia de Edward.

-¿Estás feliz, ahora que ya sabes toda la historia, mamá? -preguntó Edward, entrando en el cuarto.

-Hola... ¿Estás bien, hijo?

-Oí sólo algunas frases, pero estoy seguro de que obligaste a Bella a contarte toda su vida... y con detalles. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, querida? -indagó, inclinándose para besarle los labios.

-Tu madre es encantadora.

La sra. Cullen se levantó para abrazarlo y, actuando cómo si reprendiese a un niño, habló:

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Bella es un amor. ¿A quién no le gustaría casarse con una chica así? No comprendo lo que ustedes los jóvenes piensan de la vida. ¡Hijo, necesitas conquistarla... y hacer que se case contigo!

-Mamá... ¡Contrólate!

-Sé que quieren conversar a solas. Nos veremos más tarde -la sra. Cullen habló, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Y cuanto a ti, Edward, continuaremos nuestra conversación después.

La madre de Edward salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué mantengo un apartamento sólo para ella en este edificio? -preguntó con aire de conspirador.

Edward la abrazó con ternura. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, que nada podría incomodarla en aquel momento.

-Mi madre y yo no conseguimos vivir bajo el mismo techo -reveló-. Sé que soy una persona difícil de lidiar, pero ella siempre se juzga con el derecho de decidir lo que es mejor para mí. Y en general olvida consultarme.

-¿Y tu madre lo consigue?

-Claro que no. Ni siempre lo que cree correcto es de hecho lo mejor para mí -argumentó Edward.

-Tal vez sea exceso de amor...

-No me interesa... -dijo mirando hacia el camisón semi abierto de Bella-. No hablemos más de eso.

-Edward...

Él colocó la mano en sus senos, haciendo que Bella se estremeciera de deseo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

-¡Me estás sorprendiendo... siempre eres el dueño de las respuestas! -lo provocó ella, percibiendo malicia en las intenciones de él.

Él se desnudó, le quitó el camisón y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con firmeza. Bella sintió que el cuerpo de él vibraba de placer, y se entregó a sus besos ardientes. La lengua de Edward la hacía delirar de deseo. Pasaron toda la noche juntos, no hicieron el amor, pero se deleitaron con frenéticas caricias.

Bella se levantó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose excelente. Estaba vestida y arreglada aún antes que Edward despertara. LLevaba un vestido negro muy fino, que había comprado en el centro comercial junto a él. Se maquilló levemente y se calzó sus sandalias de tacon alto, también negras.

-Pareces feliz, hoy... -observó Edward, aún acostado.

-Y lo estoy, Edward.

Él sonrió. Parecía un niño, aún adormilado. Tan diferente de aquel hombre duro, seguro y sensual de la noche anterior. Bella estaba casi convencida de cuanto le importaba ella, pero quería estar segura de ser amada, de verdad.

Edward se había hecho indispensable en su vida. Pero, cuando el bebé naciera y todos sus sentimientos y emociones volvieran a la normalidad, enfrentaría su vida sola, con dignidad.

-Ven acá -llamó Edward, cariñosamente-. Quiero un beso...

Él la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó con ternura y suavidad en un tardío gesto de amor.


	13. Chapter 13

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen!

Bueno les cuento que este es el final!

ya toda duda de porque Edward se comportaba asi sera aclarada, no lo justifico pero lo etiendo!

besos!

una pregunta: _Hago otra adaptacion?_

Gracias a SOl que siempre me recordo que debia actualizar y a las otras chicas que me estubieron leyendo y dejando RRs

* * *

Capitulo 13

La recepción ofrecida por Renné estaba maravillosa. Ella sabía realmente como recibir a sus invitados, con cordialidad y simpatía. Un equipo de profesionales fue contratado, para que la fiesta fuera un verdadero éxito.

La noche estaba calurosa, lo que hizo el evento al aire libre aún más agradable. Había floreros de flores silvestres esparcidos por el jardín, iluminado por pequeñas linternas con coloridas bombillas. Cada detalle de la decoración fue estudiado con cariño.

Los camareros, trajeados elegantemente, servían a los invitados alrededor de la casa, mientras las personas bailaban en una pista cerca de la piscina. La música en vivo daba más realce y alegría a la fiesta.

Bella estaba hermosa. Vestía un conjunto azul marino, con una blusa de seda levemente transparente y una falda de seda. Había tenido el cuidado de dejarse los cabellos sueltos, como a Edward le gustaba. Sus bellos ojos negros estaban más radiantes que nunca, y realzaban el maquillaje que se había aplicado para la noche.

Edward vestía un terno holgado de lino beige, que le quedaba perfectamente. Tenía hombros anchos y era alto. Este tipo de ropa le quedaba muy bien.

Al entrar abrazados en la casa de Renné, Bella y Edward llamaron la atención de los invitados que los miraron con curiosidad.

Algunos ya conocían a Edward y otros sólo habían oído hablar de él. Además de rico e influyente era un hombre elegante y atractivo, y no pasaba desapercibido por las mujeres dondequiera que fuera. Al ver a Bella, Renné se apresuró a su encuentro.

-¿Cómo estás, querida? -dijo, abrazando a su hija-. Y Edward, ¿cómo estás? Supe que tu madre está en Londres. Deberían haberla traído...

-Mamá tenía otro compromiso. Fue a visitar algunos viejos amigos del tiempo que vivía en Londres. Estoy seguro de que no faltará oportunidad de que ustedes se conozcan -se disculpó.

Renné y Bella permanecieron abrazadas por un largo rato. Extrañándose la una a la otra. Renné parecía feliz, notando cuanto Edward se estaba dedicando a su hija.

Emmett y su esposa, Cassie, vinieron a su encuentro. A Bella le encantó encontrarlos.

-Hola, Emmett. Cuanto tiempo... ¡Te ves muy bien! -dijo ella, saludándolo.

-Tú también... Estoy tan feliz de ver que ustedes dos finalmente se unieron... -se apresuró a observar su amigo.

De hecho, aquella noche parecían una pareja perfecta, y eso hacía que Bella se sintiera una mujer realizada. El embarazo la había hecho vulnerable, y Edward parecía gustar de la dependencia que ella sentía de él. Se deseaban el uno al otro de tal modo que no podían siquiera pensar en separarse.

-¿Vamos a bailar? -murmuró Edward en su oído, mientras Bella aún hablaba con Emmett.

-Sí vamos -respondió, rápidamente.

Había algo de mágico en el aire en aquel momento. Se sentían muy próximos y querían estar bien juntos.

Bailaban fuertemente abrazados, apenas consiguiendo respirar. Bella colocó las manos por debajo de la chaqueta y le acariciaba la espalda sensualmente. Edward, por su parte, le acariciaba con los dedos lentamente el cuello.

La música lenta los envolvía, atrayéndolos aún más.

-Me gustaría que estuviésemos a solas -susurró él-. Estoy loco, sólo de tocarte...

Bella no respondió nada, sólo lo besó, tocándole los labios con la lengua, como si quisiera sentir el gusto de su piel.

-Deja de hacer eso, Bella...

-Pero... Tú querías bailar... -se defendió, con aire travieso.

-Bailar... dijiste bien... Bailar... Me estás excitando y lo sabes... -susurró Edward-. Voy a perder la cabeza y llevarte a la cama que Phil te ofreció para descansar hace algunos minutos.

-Hazlo, entonces...

-No. Prometí al dr. Whitlock que no permitiría que te cansaras -se defendió él.

-Hacer el amor no me cansa -argumentó ella con suavidad-. Me alivia. Te amo a ti y a tu cuerpo.

-¡Bella! ¡Compórtate!

Percibió entonces que hablaba en serio. Por suerte Emmett vino a buscarlo acompañado de otro hombre, que estaba interesado en comprar un sistema computarizado de la empresa de Edward.

Bella se sentó en un banco del jardín. Estaba sola, pero tranquila, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Por primera vez, desde que se había embarazado, se enorgullecía de sí misma y de su cuerpo.

Se acordó de algunos meses atrás, cuando se sentó en aquel mismo lugar del jardín para discutir con Phil como haría para contarle a Renné sobre el bebé.

-¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí! -exclamó Phil, simpático como siempre.

-Siempre digo que eres un brujo. Estaba pensando en el día en que conversamos aquí.

-Te adoro, Bella. Lo sabes, ¿no es así? -preguntó, sentándose al lado de ella-. Edward ya te está buscando por todos lados.

-Pero tú me encontraste primero -se burló ella.

-Bella...

-¿Sí, Phil?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué, Phil? ¿Por qué vine a la fiesta?

-No. Sé que eres una persona responsable y no vendrías si no estuvieras bien. Te pregunté, ¿por qué nos mentiste a nosotros?

-No mentí. ¡Se más claro, por favor! -pidió, intrigada.

-¿Por qué dijiste que Edward no sentía nada por ti? No es verdad. Él te ama. Cualquiera puede ver eso -insistió Phil.

-Ustedes ya se dejaron llevar por su encanto. Es sólo eso -concluyó Bella, firmemente-. No vamos a casarnos. Yo, más que nadie, conozco a Edward: es un hombre muy responsable, lo que no quiere decir que me ame.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué siente en relación al bebé? -quiso saber Phil.

-Oh, ya lo ama -dijo ella con sinceridad-. Edward ya probó eso de varios modos.

-Pienso que estás siendo cruel e injusta con él -observó Phil.

-¿Qué?

-Te esfuerzas para hacerle pagar por no amarte. ¡Estás deliberadamente negándole el derecho de darle su nombre a su hijo! -reveló Phil, irritado-. Pareces preparada para dejarlo cuidarte y del bebé, pero le niegas la única cosa decente y verdadera que hay que hacer... ¿Y por qué, Bella? ¿Venganza, celos... o tal vez porque ama al bebé más que ti?

-¡Phil! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? -dijo amargada y nerviosa, levantándose del banco.

Phil se mantuvo tranquilo y, mirando directamente a los ojos de Bella, continuó:

-Envidia, resentimiento, celos y venganza... -repitió cruelmente-. Piensa fríamente en lo que acabo de decirte. Y concluye por qué le niegas a Edward un derecho que es de él como padre del niño. Un niño que insistes que nazca como un bastardo.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Edward, apareciendo como de la nada y abrazando a Bella como si quisiera protegerla-. No tienes nada que ver con esto, Phil. Déjala en paz...

-Pero tengo que ver con Renné. Y la situación de Bella la aflige mucho-se defendió él.

-Si continuas insistiendo con esto, prohibiré a Bella verlos -amenazó Edward, furioso.

-Ya cumplí mi deber -declaró Phil, muy tranquilo-. Te conozco, Bella, y sé que vas a reflexionar sobre lo que te dije. Disculpa la crueldad, pero necesitaba ser así.

Phil salió sin decir nada. Bella pudo verlo desaparecer por el jardín. Percibió que Edward estaba muy irritado y temió por su reacción.

-Edward, nada de eso es verdad. Te amo -susurró, en sus brazos-. Llévame a casa. No quiero quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Por favor.

-Espera, Bella. Tranquilízate.

Ella temblaba y estaba muy insegura. Todo estaba yendo tan bien, y ahora parecía que el mundo iba a caerse sobre su cabeza.

-Por favor, Edward.

-No, Bella. No hagas eso. Siéntate y controlate -insistió.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. No quería sentarse ni alejarse de él por un instante siquiera. Prefería quedarse de pie, abrazada a Edward.

-No me dejes -gimió Bella, llorando.

-Nunca, querida, nunca. No sobreviviría sin ti. -Garantizó él, besándola en la boca con suavidad-. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos en la empresa? Me hechizaste desde aquel momento. Fui un tonto en intentar engañarme... ¡No consigo vivir sin ti! Nunca dejé que mi vida personal interfiriera con el trabajo, y por eso es que llevé nuestra relación secreta al extremo. Sé que fui injusto contigo, querida.

-Comprendo... -susurró.

-Lo sé. Pero sé también que mi comportamiento fue cruel -confesó él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Oh, Edward!

-Ya te amaba desde aquella primera vez que hicimos amor y ni siquiera sabía que eras virgen. Casi enloquecí cuando volví de Devon, de la casa de mi madre, y supe que habías dejado la empresa. Y al saber del bebé, me descontrolé, pero en ningún momento sentí rabia -reveló Edward, aún abrazado a ella.

-¿Y Jane Stone? -preguntó Bella, temerosa de la respuesta.

-Fui un tonto en creer que podría olvidarte. La usé. Nunca significó nada para mí. Ni siquiera la toqué. No conseguí interesarme por ninguna mujer desde que te conocí, y eso llegaba a desconcertarme... ¿será que consigues entenderme, Bella? -preguntó Edward tranquilamente, pues había sido totalmente sincero.

-Claro...

-Te amo, querida. Siempre te amé.

Edward la besó con ardor. Sus labios ardían de deseo y pasión. Los dos se abrazaron como si quisieran unir sus cuerpos para siempre.

-Cuando me propusiste vivir conmigo, me quedé esperanzado de que aquel fuera el primer paso para que estuviésemos juntos -murmuró Edward-. Y hoy Phil me forzó a adelantar mis planes. Quiero que te cases conmigo, no sólo por el bebé, sino por nosotros dos. Quiero estar siempre contigo...

-Oh, Edward... No imaginas como me siento de feliz al oírte hablar así... -suspiró Bella, aún envuelta por los brazos fuertes de Edward.

Él pudo ver que Phil se aproximaba. Con certeza quería asegurarse de como estaban las cosas. Sonrió feliz al percibir que continuaban abrazados y parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo. Al volver a la fiesta, salió al encuentro de su esposa.

-Renné, puedes estar orgullosa de tu marido. Hice el papel de Cupido... Edward y Bella finalmente se entendieron -finalizó Phil.

-Vamos a casa, Edward -propuso ansiosa-. No quiero quedarme más aquí. Quiero ir a casa...

-A casa... No imaginas como me siento al escucharte hablar así. ¿Nos vamos a casar? -volvió a insistir Edward, esperanzado. Bella se alejó de él y se inclinó para coger un clavel blanco del jardín. Besó la flor con ternura y la colocó en su bolsillo-. No me respondiste.

-Sí te respondí -afirmó ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. Es lo que más deseo. Casarme contigo, lo más rápido posible.

La sala del apartamento de Edward estaba elegantemente decorada con flores blancas. La ceremonia sería simple. Sólo la sra. Margaret Cullen, Emmett y su esposa habían sido invitados. Bella apareció en la sala del brazo de Edward. Ambos vestían ropas blancas; Bella llevaba un lindo ramo de rosas en una de las manos. Todo fue muy rápido y sencillo. La felicidad estaba presente en cada sonrisa.

-Más vale tarde que nunca... -observó irónicamente la madre de él al saludarla-. Ya sabía que se casarían, hace cuatro meses atrás, cuando me avisaste, hijo. No sé por qué a ustedes los jóvenes les cuestan tanto decidirse... ¿No es verdad, Bella?

-Bueno, mamá. Por favor... -intervino él, con severidad.

Bella sonrió. Le gustaba el modo directo y sincero de su suegra. Probablemente se harían grandes amigas.

-Querida... Despierta...

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? -preguntó, apenas consiguiendo abrir los ojos.

-Phil acaba de llamar. Renné comenzó a sentir los dolores y ya está en el hospital. Creo que tu hermanito ya va a nacer -dijo Edward, contento.

-¿Qué horas es? Tengo que levantarme... e ir hasta allá.

-Casi las cinco de la mañana. Cálmate mi amor, todo irá bien.

Al levantarse de la cama, Bella se sintió mal y gritó de dolor. Parecía sufrir mucho y no conseguía controlar los músculos del cuerpo.

-Edward... Llama al dr. Whitlock. ¡El bebé va a nacer, necesitamos ir al hospital! -dijo ella muy nerviosa, con la voz temblorosa de dolor.

-Cálmate. Todo está bien... Estoy aquí contigo... Te amo -suspiró Edward, haciéndola acostarse y saliendo a continuación para tomar las medidas necesarias.

El bebé de Renné y Phil recibió el nombre de Phil Laverne Júnior y nació veinticinco minutos antes que su sobrino Anthony Cullen.

Edward miró hacia el bebé, orgulloso. Era un niño hermoso y saludable. Entró en el cuarto y se aproximó a Bella, aún exhausta del parto.

-Te amo -dijo, besándole los labios-. Amo a nuestro bebé... Gracias por darme este hijo. ¡Es hermoso!

-Oh, pobre Edward. Por tu apariencia, sufriste más que yo -bromeó, con ternura.

-Creo que sí. Nunca me sentí tan impotente en toda mi vida. Quería haberte ayudado. Créeme -él dijo, con lágrimas rodando por el rostro.

-Te creo, querido. Eres el padre más dedicado y cariñoso que he conocido -respondió, radiante de felicidad.

-Te amo. Me haces sentir un hombre realizado en todos los sentidos -confesó Edward, emocionado.

-También te amo. Siempre te amaré, Edward...

Bella se adormeció con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa tan hermosa que Edward no pudo dejar de besarla.

FIN

* * *

CHICAS LAS QUE HABIAN LEIDO ESTE CAPI ANTERIOR MENTE ME DISCULPARAN PERO ESTE ES EL FINAL ALGUNA CRITICA O SUGERENCIA NO ES CONMIGO SINO CON LA AUTORA

HICE UNAS PEQUEÑAS CORRECIONES CON ALGUNOS NOMBRES!

LES QUIERO


End file.
